What Lies Beneath
by Fantasywriter14
Summary: If Anakin had left Obi-Wan behind on Grevious's ship, what would have happened? RotS AU.
1. I Don't Care

_Disclaimer:__ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

_Dedicated to Nicole, because she's always there for me. I wish I could say the same about Obi-Wan and Anakin..._

Well, this is my first attempt at an AU Star Wars fanfic. Or any Star Wars fanfic, for that matter. I'm up for any suggestions you have to offer. I named all of my chapters after song titles from my favorite bands that fit with what's going on in the story, purely for fun. If you can guess the artist of the song, kudos to you! I'll try to update whenever I can, but please don't pester me about it. Sometimes I get writer's block. Here goes nothing!

* * *

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**-** Prologue -  
_I Don't Care  
_

The elevator doors slid open with a loud _ding_, and Anakin Skywalker stepped into the General's Quarters with Obi-Wan Kenobi following close behind. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, the man they had been sent to rescue, sat in a chair at the far end of the room, a rather distressed expression plastered upon his already grim-looking face. As the two Jedi stepped closer, Anakin realized that the Chancellor's wrists were locked into place by iron restraints. But who was keeping him prisoner? There was no sign of General Grevious. Palpatine was alone. No guards, no force cage... Nothing.

_That's odd,_ Anakin thought, his brow creasing in a frown. _This almost seems like... a trap._

Beside him, Obi-Wan bowed. "Chancellor."

"Are you alright?" asked Anakin, concerned for his friend's well-being.

The Chancellor had been captured by Grevious during the space battle above Coruscant. Mace Windu, High Council Member, managed to injure Grevious, but his efforts hadn't been enough. The droid army general always got away, and this time he happened to get away with Chancellor Palpatine as his prisoner. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and a squadron of clone troopers stormed the Confederacy's flagship, fighting their way to the General's Quarters were Palpatine was being held hostage. They had expected a fight with Grevious, only to find themselves face-to-face with an old Sith adversary.

Palpatine scowled and looked past the two Jedi, muttering a quiet, "Count Dooku."

Behind them, the elevator doors opened and closed once more, and Anakin spun around to see Dooku making his way above them onto the balcony. Two Super Battle Droids trailed behind him, acting as an armed escort. As Dooku loomed above them, a confident look on his ancient face, Anakin remembered his last few encounters with the Sith Lord. During the battle on Geonosis, Anakin had lost his arm to Dooku's blade. Dooku had bested him a couple of times after that, but Anakin promised himself that this encounter would end differently. He would kill Dooku or die trying.

"This time we will do it together."

Snapping back into reality, Anakin glanced at the Sith Lord on the balcony, walking behind Obi-Wan to stand on his right side.

"I was about to say that," Anakin muttered in his friend's ear.

Dooku crouched down and leaped over the balcony, drawing his lightsaber.

"Get help! You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord!" cried Palpatine.

Obi-Wan turned his back on Dooku to look at the Chancellor, the hint of a smile playing upon his lips. "Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our speciality." He tossed aside his cloak, and Anakin did the same, letting it fall loosely to rest on the ground behind him.

_Focus,_ Anakin told himself. _Stay focused. Don't make any stupid mistakes like last time. _On Geonosis, Anakin had made the mistake of attacking Dooku without Obi-Wan's approval. That hadn't ended well at all.

"Your swords, please, Master Jedi. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."

"You won't get away this time, Dooku," said Obi-Wan, igniting his crystal-blue lightsaber. Anakin followed his friend's example, and the two Jedi charged forward, engaging Dooku in a fierce duel.

Anakin followed his old Master's lead, attacking with quick, strong strokes, whereas Obi-Wan focused on dodging and blocking the Sith Lord's attacks. Their two different styles had always complimented each other. Count Dooku was talented, that much was certain, but the two Jedi held their ground against the Sith Lord. Dooku backed up and Anakin lowered his lightsaber, full of pride for having made it this far.

"I've been looking forward to this." Dooku grinned, his eyebrows raising.

Anakin tightened his lips and glared at the Sith Lord. "My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count."

"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall."

Count Dooku lunged forward, catching the two Jedi by surprise. They pushed forward, and Anakin looked over to see Obi-Wan falter. His friend was having a difficult time keeping up with Anakin and the Sith Lord. Even though Anakin was ashamed to admit it, his old Master wasn't as talented as himself. It must be quite embarrassing for the Jedi Master to have his own pupil surpass him.

As the duel continued, both Obi-Wan and Dooku grew tired. Anakin only became stronger as his anger and frustration grew. He wanted to end the fight. He wanted to defeat Count Dooku, finally, after so many years... The young Jedi pushed harder and drove the attack on Dooku. The Count threw Obi-Wan back with the Force. Anakin scowled and pushed Dooku backwards, up the stairs, leaping over his opponent once they reached the top of the balcony. Behind the Sith Lord, he could see Obi-Wan staggering to his feet, cutting down the two Super Battle Droids as he followed Anakin and Dooku up the stairs.

The Sith Lord reached up a hand to grip Obi-Wan, holding him suspended in the air with the Force. Anakin lunged forward only to be kicked aside. He hit the arch-way with a harsh _thud, _watching dazedly as Obi-Wan clutched at his throat before being thrown backwards, hitting the adjacent balcony. Dooku then raised his hand to use the Force. The balcony fell on top of Obi-Wan, pinning him down.

Anakin growled and jumped forward once more, this time landing a hit on Dooku and kicking him off of the balcony. The Jedi Knight jumped down to the main floor. He used a strong series of quick attacks to push Dooku back. Twirling his lightsaber, he swung it to meet Dooku's own crimson red blade.

Dooku spoke to Anakin behind their locked lightsabers. "I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use them."

Anakin regained his composure and broke apart from Dooku, bringing his weapon down hard upon Dooku's in an effort to finally break through his defenses, attacking with a new ferocity that he hardly recognized. After what seemed an eternity, Anakin slashed downwards and met flesh, cutting through both of Dooku's hands. The Sith Lord's lightsaber flew from his grip and Anakin caught it in mid-air. He brought down both weapons and pressing them to Dooku's throat.

Palpatine smiled, a smile that Anakin couldn't see.

"Good, Anakin, good." The Chancellor chuckled softly and paused, his expression suddenly serious. "Kill him. Kill him now!"

Anakin's brow creased in confusion as he studied Dooku's frightened face. Should he go against the Jedi Order and kill Dooku? Murdering an unarmed prisoner was illegal. It was against the Jedi Code... But Dooku was dangerous, far too dangerous to be kept alive.

"I shouldn't..." Anakin bit his lip, struggling with his morality. What would Obi-Wan do? The answer was clear enough. Obi-Wan wouldn't listen to Palpatine. He would take Dooku back to the Jedi Temple and give him a fair trial, such as the Jedi Code suggested.

"Do it!"

But Anakin wasn't Obi-Wan.

Anakin removed Dooku's head, extinguishing his lightsabers and letting his hands fall to his sides. A new emotion overwhelmed him. He was glad Dooku was dead. The Sith Lord deserved it after everything he had done. A thunderous explosion sounded from somewhere far away, rattling the ship, and Anakin studied Dooku's decapitated head as it rolled to a stop a few feet away from the body.

"You did well, Anakin," said Palpatine, and Anakin turned towards him. "He was too dangerous to be kept alive."

Anakin raised a hand and unlocked the Chancellor's binds with the Force. "Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner. I shouldn't have done that. It's not the Jedi way."

Palpatine stood from his seat and rubbed his wrists where the restraints had previously been. "It is only natural," he began, his voice calm despite the act Anakin had just committed. "He cut off your arm, and you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time, Anakin. Remember what you told me about your mother and the Sand People."

Anakin lowered his head. He remembered distinctly what had happened that day on Tatooine, when he had taken out his anger on the Tusken's who had killed his mother.

_His mother was dying in his arms. She was just as he had remembered her, despite the fact that she was caked in blood and terribly beaten. He cradled her gently, a pained look upon his face as he looked down upon the woman who had raised him._

_"Mom..."_

_"... Annie? Annie?"_

_"I'm here, Mom." He stroked her cheek, wiping away a trail of dry blood._

_"Annie? You look so handsome. My son... my grown-up son. I'm so proud of you, Annie... so proud... I missed you so much... I love..."_

_His grip tightened, his teeth clenched as he felt her life-force slowly ebbing away. "Stay with me, Mom!"_

_"I love..."_

_She breathed deeply, her last breath, and her head tilted back against his arm. He pulled her close, cradling her against his breast for a moment as the silence deepened, and then he lifted his head. His face was a grim mask, his eyes crazed as he _

_took out his anger on the two Tusken guards standing watch at the tent's entrance. His lightsaber hacked through their slender bodies effortlessly, and his anger only grew with each life he took._

As Anakin's memory faded, he could almost hear the screams of the dying Tuskens as he slaughtered them.

"Now, we must leave before more security droids arrive," Palpatine continued, interrupting Anakin's thoughts.

As the ship began to tilt, Anakin remembered Obi-Wan and rushed to his friend's side, lifting the shattered control console from on top of him and sliding him free. He knelt down, checking Obi-Wan for any injuries. He seemed fine. No major damage had been done, from what Anakin could tell.

"Anakin, there is no time. We must get off this ship before it's too late."

Palpatine was right. There was no time. If they didn't leave now, the cruiser may be destroyed, and Obi-Wan would only slow them down. But Anakin couldn't leave his friend behind, even if it meant his own death. Obi-Wan had always been there for him.

"He seems to be alright," said Anakin, looking up at the Chancellor briefly before returning his attention to Obi-Wan.

"Leave him, or we'll never make it."

_His fate will be the same as ours._ That was the right answer, the answer that, once spoken, could lead Anakin and Palpatine to their deaths. Anakin could easily speak those words and take Obi-Wan with him. He could easily speak those words and meet his death. Or he could leave Obi-Wan behind and save his own skin. The question was, did he really want to save Obi-Wan in the first place?

The General's Quarters faded away, replaced by dark memories of Tatooine.

_"It's all Obi-Wan's fault! He's jealous! He's holding me back!"_

_He stood with his back turned to Padme, his eyes full of tears, staring down at his blood-stained hands._

_"Annie, what's wrong?"_

_"I... I killed them. I killed them all." He spun around to face her, a wild look in his eyes. "They're dead. Every single one of them! Not just the men, but the women... and the children too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals... I hate them!" _

_After a long silence, he broke down, sobbing and sliding to the floor. Padme sat beside him, stroking his face to calm him._

It's all Obi-Wan's fault...

Tatooine disappeared, and Anakin found himself aboard the gunship, chasing down Dooku for the first time.

_The ship banked up a steep dune to avoid enemy fire, but it was still hit. It lurched to the side, throwing Padme and a clone officer out of the gunship. Padme tumbled down the dune and disappeared from sight._

_"Padme!" He screamed, reaching out to catch her. It was too late. "Put the ship down!" he shouted, turning toward the pilot._

_"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way!" yelled Obi-Wan over the roar of the engine. He, too, spoke to the clone pilot. "Follow that speeder." The ship continued its pursuit of Dooku's speader._

_A red film covered his eyes, and he found himself slowly slipping into a fit of rage. He couldn't control it. He couldn't lose Padme. Not like he had lost his mother._

_"Lower the ship!" he cried, digging his fingernails into the gunship's railing._

_Obi-Wan turned to him, raising his voice. His master hardly ever raised his voice. "Anakin, I can't take Dooku alone. I need you! If we catch him we can end this war right now! We have a job to do!"_

_"I don't care!" _

It's all Obi-Wan's fault...

"Anakin?"

Anakin snapped out of it upon hearing the voice of the Chancellor. He looked over to see Palpatine waiting for him, already halfway towards the elevator.

_"It's all Obi-Wan's fault! He's jealous! He's holding me back!"_

_"I hate them!"_

_"Anakin, I can't take Dooku alone! I need you!"_

_"I don't care!"_

Anakin stood up, turning his back on Obi-Wan. "You're right, Chancellor. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Sneak Peak for Chapter One ("Rise Above This"):

_"... Anakin?" he said weakly, his eyelids fluttering. _Help me._ Obi-Wan couldn't remember whether he had said those two words at loud, or whether he was merely thinking to himself. The whole world collapsed when another piece of the wall fell on top of him. One clear thought penetrated his mind before he lost consciousness. _Why did he leave me? Why did he leave me here to die?


	2. Rise Above This

_Disclaimer:__ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

XxRandom NemesisxX: Thanks! I'm not gonna spoil anything, but you'll definitely get to see more than one side of both Anakin and Obi-Wan later on.

anakinpadmekenobi: Thanks for the comment. I agree with you. They should have mentioned Anakin's battle with losing his mother and slaughtering the Tuskens more during the movies, but oh well.

Wolften: Thank ya. I'm glad you like it so far.

ObiBettina7: Yeah, I often hate Anakin, but that doesn't make him any less fun to write. Thanks for your comment, and I hope you enjoy this update!

Thanks so much for all the comments, guys. I really appreciate it. It brightens up my day! For those of you who were wondering, the title of the Prologue was based on the song "I Don't Care" by Apocalyptica. Love that song. Anyways, here's Chapter One. Enjoy!

* * *

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**-** Chapter One -

_Rise Above This_

His whole body was in excruciating pain, practically screaming at him to stop moving and give up; however, Obi-Wan wasn't about to roll over and die. Not after making it this far. His muscles may ache and his bones may be bruised, but that wouldn't stop him. If he didn't get up now, he would die. The Trade Federation cruiser would be destroyed in a matter of minutes.

Obi-Wan lifted his head with a groan and scanned the area, searching for any sign of Anakin or the Chancellor. He was still in the General's Quarters, and his companions were both gone. They had either left him behind, or Anakin had been defeated by Count Dooku and taken prisoner. The former seemed to be the most likely. Why would Dooku kill or imprison Anakin and not him? It just didn't fit. That meant that Anakin had abandoned him. He turned his face in the direction of the viewport to find Dooku's headless body on the floor nearby. That eliminated one of his options...

_He thought I was dead_, Obi-Wan told himself, even though he knew that wasn't true. Anakin wouldn't have just run off and left him without making sure he was alright. His friend must have left him because there simply wasn't the time to save him. That wasn't like Anakin, either... There had to be something else - something Obi-Wan was missing. _Why? Why would he leave me? _Another idea struck him. _Perhaps the Chancellor has finally managed to poison him against me._ Chancellor Palpatine had always been exceptionally close to Anakin, slowing pulling the young man away from the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan had been suspicious of the two in the past. Only now did he realize the full extent of the Chancellor's persuasion and politics.

_But why would Anakin listen to him?_

That thought plagued him. His heart was heavier, his expression downcast as he steadily slid into to a sitting position. Then, taking a deep breath, he used the wreckage of the control consol for leverage and forced himself to stand. His first few steps were slow as he limped towards the metal staircase nearby, but once he had walked off the pain in his legs, Obi-Wan managed a jog. He had to get out of Grevious' ship before it was destroyed. He reached down and found the comlink in his belt, pressing the button and speaking into it with as much calm authority as he could muster.

"Anakin? Anakin, are you there? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi." No answer. Obi-Wan shook his head and switched transmissions. "Artoo, do you copy?" Nothing. There was still no response. He frowned and slipped the comlink back into his belt. He was completely alone.

Obi-Wan took the balcony steps two at a time, ignoring the constant throbbing in his hamstrings and focusing only on survival. A Jedi couldn't linger on his injuries. He had to push them aside and think only of completing the mission and escaping alive. That had to be the number one rule in the book. That meant forgetting about Anakin, as well, and it was much more difficult than it seemed.

_If Anakin were here, I wouldn't even be in this situation._

It was true, however much he tried to deny it. Even though Obi-Wan was one of the more promising Jedi Masters in the order, he may not be able to escape this simple search and rescue mission. He needed Anakin... He had come to rely on his friend's skills. Anakin had managed to save Obi-Wan's life numerous times. If only he were here now...

Obi-Wan forced those thoughts aside. He had to push past this and forget about what Anakin had done. He had to rise above it. Obi-Wan quickened his pace to a dead run, sprinting down the corridor toward the elevator. His legs nearly gave out beneath him when the ship began to tilt and the floor slid out beneath his feet. Obi-Wan panicked and flung himself to the side, frantically reaching for something - anything - to keep him from falling. His hand snagged a rugged edge on the wall and he grunted, flinging his other hand up to grasp the ridge as well. He was now suspended in mid-air, clinging desperately to the small outing in the wall as the ship gradually shifted to a vertical position.

He held on until the muscles in his arms were numb, grinding his teeth to keep from crying out in pain and letting go. Just before all hope was lost, the ship began to tilt once more, returning to its previous position. Obi-Wan relaxed. He had survived another ordeal without Anakin's help, and that was just enough to keep him going.

Obi-Wan rounded another corner to be met by a group of Security Battle Droids. The lead droid spotted him and raised its blaster, and the Jedi had no choice but to ignite his lightsaber and defend himself, deflecting the blaster bolts back at the droids. Over the sound of blaster fire, Obi-Wan could hear the voice of a Battle Droid in the back, speaking into his comlink.

"Uh... General Grevious? There's a Jedi in hallway 28-B4. You might wanna-"

Obi-Wan grunted and jumped forward, cutting down the tattle-tale in one clean sweep.

"Ah!"

Smirking, Obi-Wan twirled around to take out three more droids simultaneously, finishing off the remaining two almost effortlessly.

"Droids..." he muttered, kicking the body of a Battle Droid out of the way and continuing down the hallway. When he reached the elevator, Obi-Wan became hopeful once more. He could still reach Anakin in time. He still had a chance.

If only it was working.

Obi-Wan scowled and crossed his arms, reaching up a hand to stroke his beard. _What now? _He reached for his comlink again.

"Artoo! Activate the elevator." A series of beeping noises sounded on the other line, a sign that R2-D2, the astromech droid, had understood. "Hurry, Artoo! I don't have much time."

The green light on the elevator switched on and the doors slid open. Obi-Wan stepped inside and pressed the "down" button, crossing his arms once more as he waited for the elevator to descend. He raised the comm-link, speaking into it again.

"Artoo, is Anakin with you?"

The little astromech droid responded with a low hum, signaling that Anakin had not yet arrived with the Chancellor. That was good. It meant Obi-Wan wasn't far behind. With a loud _ding, _the metal doors opened again and Obi-Wan raced through the corridor, making his way towards the main control room. Just as he rounded the first corner, the ship jerked spasmadically and he was thrown forward, bashing up against the wall with enough force to take his breath away for several moments.

"Ouch!" he muttered once he had regained his breath, pressing one hand to his chest and running the other through his tousled, auburn-colored hair. Before he had the chance to think, the ship suddenly shook again and Obi-Wan stumbled into the wall once more. This time he held on, waiting until the erratic jolts subsided. Something behind him crackled and tore, and Obi-Wan could only assume they had lost part of the ship.

_Anakin._

He was sure that it was Anakin who was piloting the ship now. Obi-Wan could feel his old padawan's presence nearby. He was probably in the control room with the Chancellor. If he could just pull away from this wall and find the control room, the two of them could be reuinited. But did he really want to see Anakin after what had happened? After he had left him?

_No_, he told himself bitterly. He didn't want to see Anakin. Sure, Anakin and Chancellor Palpatine may not have escaped had they taken Obi-Wan with them, but still... The thought that they had left him to die angered him. Was their friendship not enough for Anakin? Had he been willing to give it all up when the time called for it? Obi-Wan didn't want to believe it.

_I _can't_ believe it._

He wouldn't go any farther. He would wait until the ship landed, and then he would reveal his presence. He would wait until Anakin believed him to be dead.

Obi-Wan held tightly to the wall when the ship made impact, but he couldn't hold on tightly enough. He found himself falling backwards, crashing into the floor as the wall he had been holding crumpled down on top of him. Sparks and debris flew like daggers in the air, and Obi-Wan held his hands in front of his face to protect himself. He felt himself slowly slipping away; darkness crawled along the edges of his vision, gradually growing until he could hardly see at all. In one final, bold effort, Obi-Wan felt for his comlink and found it after a few seconds of fumbling around.

"... Anakin?" he said weakly, his eyelids fluttering. _Help me._

Obi-Wan couldn't remember whether he had said those two words at loud, or whether he was merely thinking to himself. The whole world collapsed when another piece of the wall fell on top of him. One clear thought penetrated his mind before he lost consciousness.

_Why did he leave me? Why did he leave me here to die?_

* * *

Sneak Peek for Chapter Two ("Break Me Down"):

_Anakin laid his head on Padme's shoulder, painful sobs wracking his body. She brought up a hand to touch the back of his neck and press him closer as tears ran down her face as well. How could this have happened? Why did he listen to Palpatine? Of course, he knew the answer. It was because all of his pain, everything bad that had happened to him, had been because of Obi-Wan. Maybe he was better off without him._


	3. Break Me Down

_Disclaimer:__ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

ObiBettina7: Haha, well I guess you'll just have to see. And thanks for the comments!

Spinda: Lol thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

anakinpadmekenobi: Yeah, I'm not really liking Anakin that much right now either. Hopefully he'll mature a little bit by the end of this whole ordeal. Or not... ;)

XxRandom NemesisxX: Well, thanks! I'm glad!

Estora: Gracias. AU's are difficult to write, mostly because I can never think of an event to work off of. I'm glad you like it!

Revanchist: Eh... I did read a part of her story. This is my first Star Wars fanfic, so I thought it wise to blend a few ideas together. And actually, I had already been planning an Anakin/Obi-Wan AU fic. Estora's idea didn't influence me so much as make me think about what could work for that sort of story, if you get my meaning. Anyways, thank you, and enjoy!

Lady Lurker: Like I said before, I tend to pick and choose from other ideas to help spark my interest. The whole "Sneak Peek" thing was a good idea that I used. I'm sure you won't see many similarities from here on out. Thanks for your comment!

Velveteenrabbit: Thank you! I'd like to strangle him as well! :D

Thanks again for the comments. I really appreciate feedback! The title of Chapter One was based on the song "Rise Above This" by Seether, if anyone was 's Chapter Two!

* * *

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**-** Chapter Two -

_Break Me Down_

The landing wasn't as bad as he had expected. They had lost half of the ship and wrecked the landing site, sure, but neither Anakin nor Palpatine was injured, and that counted for something. The officials on Coruscant wouldn't be too happy about the mess, but with the Supreme Chancellor having been sucessfully rescued, no one could argue.

Anakin leaned back in the pilot's chair and admired the scene. A smoking runway, parts of the cruiser everywhere, bystanders watching the spectacle in amazement... It was enough to attract every Coruscanti citizen in the vacinity. The young Jedi breathed in deeply, resting a hand on the arm of his chair. He flipped a switch with his free hand and the engine hummed and went out. Palpatine, too, took the moment to regain his composure, and it was in that long moment of silence that Anakin remembered Obi-Wan.

His old master's survival was unlikely. Actually, it was near impossible. In the moment, leaving Obi-Wan behind had seemed like the more logical decision, but now he regretted it. He regretted it with every fiber of his being. Why did he do that? Why did he act so impulsively? Even though he knew it had been his own fault, Anakin couldn't help but place the blame on the Chancellor. If it hadn't been for Palpatine, Anakin would have never even considered leaving Obi-Wan. They were best friends, brothers, father and son... and now all of that was gone forever.

_"This time we will do it together."_

_"I was about to say that."_

Tears stung his eyes, and Anakin wiped them away furiously, standing up from his seat in the pilot's chair. Palpatine followed suit, and the Jedi led him out of the crashed cruiser without a word. Anakin saw the Chancellor open up his mouth on more than one ocassion to speak, but he always shut it again just as quickly. No word of condolescence would calm Anakin's guilt.

With a painful sigh, Anakin realized that even Artoo was no longer with him. He had forgotten the little astromech droid completely.

* * *

There were so many questions, and he couldn't handle it.

As soon as Anakin and Palpatine had arrived at the Senate office building, they had been bombarded with questions. What had happened? Was Grevious dead? What about Dooku? Where was Obi-Wan? Anakin ignored most of those questions; he had no time for politicians. They only made things worse. When it was Master Windu's turn to ask questions, however, Anakin was forced to respond.

Mace Windu was a High Council Member, previously the Grand Master of the order before he gave his position to Master Yoda. Anakin couldn't possibly brush him off or lie to him without being detected. There was only one option - tell the truth.

"Where is Master Kenobi?"

Anakin lowered his head, trying to hide his emotions from Master Windu. He knew that the dark-skinned man was reading right through him, through. There was no hiding from a Jedi Master. "I... He's dead, Master." The statement was blunt, but it would have to make due. There was nothing more he wanted to say to the Jedi Master. The straight-forward truth would have to do.

Mace's eyes widened in surprise, a pained expression touching his strong features. He and Obi-Wan had been friends, allies in the Clone Wars. Obviously this news came as a shock to him. "Dead? Are you sure?"

Anakin stood in silence for a while, debating whether or not he should tell Master Windu the whole story. Sooner or later he would figure it out. The whole council would know that he, Anakin Skywalker, had purposely abandoned his master.

He raised his face to look Mace in the eyes, trying his best to purge all emotion from his features. "Yes. I'm sure." Anakin caught sight of Padme out of the corner of his eye, waiting for him behind a shadowy pillar, and he shuddered involuntarily. "If you'll excuse me, Master, I would like to be alone." Master Windu nodded, studying Anakin for a moment before walking away.

Anakin glanced once more at Padme before turning to meet her, running behind the column to embrace and kiss her. If he could think of one good reason why he had left Obi-Wan behind, it was because of her. Padme was the love of his life, and Obi-Wan had never approved. But it still wasn't enough.

"Oh, Anakin! Thank goodness, you're back."

Anakin pulled her close, reveling in the warmth of her body against his. "I've missed you, Padme."

"There were whispers... that you'd been killed. I've been living with unbearable dread."

"I'm back. I'm alright. It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been... if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim sieges." He leaned in to give her another kiss, but she stepped back, a look of fear upon her face.

"Wait. Not here."

He reached out to grab her once more, whispering, "Yes, here! I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married."

"Anakin, don't say things like that." She sensed that something was wrong. Her brow creased in concern, making her look even more beautiful. "Is something wrong? What's happened?"

Anakin shook his head and paused, and Padme grasped his arm, feeling him tremble beneath her touch. "It's Obi-Wan."

"What about Obi-Wan? What happened, Anakin?"

"He's gone. I left him behind." He grit his teeth, bitter tears forming in his eyes. "He's dead."

Padme's grip tightened and her brown eyes widened, glistening with tears of her own. "That can't be true. He's not dead..."

"He's dead, and it's my fault."

Anakin laid his head on Padme's shoulder, painful sobs wracking his body. She brought up a hand to touch the back of his neck and press him closer as tears ran down her face as well. How could this have happened? Why did he listen to Palpatine? Of course, he knew the answer. It was because all of his pain, everything bad that had happened to him, had been because of Obi-Wan. Maybe he was better off without him.

"It's not your fault... It's not your fault," Padme muttered, stroking his sandy curls.

Anakin's sobs ceased, and he kissed Padme's neck, whispering into her ear, "It was my fault. I could have saved him, but I left him behind... I left him to die."

"What?" Padme pulled away from him and backed up a step, looking at him in horror like that day on Tatooine so long ago.

_"You're not all-powerful, Annie," Padme said, gaping at him like a frightened child._

_"Well I should be. Someday I will be. I will be the most powerful Jedi ever!"_

"What do you mean 'you left him to die'?"

"Don't look at me like that," he snapped. "You don't understand."

"Anakin..."

"Don't."

Anakin closed his eyes and sighed, turning his face away from Padme. _What have I done? _He opened his mouth to speak, to tell her that he was sorry, but no words came. Instead, he turned his back on her completely and followed the crowd of politicians back toward the senate office building.

Padme watched him for a moment, as if trying to decide whether or not to follow her husband. A second group of politicians walked past her and she lowered her head, stepping back into the shadows in shame. No one but Anakin was allowed to see her cry.

* * *

Anakin sat alone in Padme's apartment, lost in thought.

He groaned and rubbed his temples in an effort to rid himself of the headache that never seemed to go away. Padme still hadn't come home. Darkness had fallen hours ago, and the sun had long since hidden itself beneath the towering skyscrapers and air traffic that made up The Galactic City. The only sound from the outside world came from the buzz of engines and rumbling of speeders flying past the exposed balcony. Anakin watched the traffic for what seemed like hours, his eyes red and swollen and his sandy hair disheveled. He already looked a mess, and he hadn't been home long at all.

Where was Padme?

Anakin hardly remembered what he had said to her to make her so upset. He had lost himself in a fit of blind rage, or so it seemed, like he often did when he was angry. He hadn't screamed at her. At least, he couldn't recall any screaming. He had told her the simple truth; she just couldn't take it. Oh, how he wished he could just take her in his arms and tell her that he was sorry, that he hadn't really meant any of it. But he couldn't do that. That would be a lie.

Padme _didn't_ understand. She would never understand him. She didn't know what it was like to break the Jedi Code every day, the code that he had lived by for over ten years. She didn't know what it was like to be in love with your worst enemy, for that was what the Jedi considered the politicians. Anakin was living a double life. It had driven him to his breaking point. She didn't know what it was like to betray Obi-Wan.

_"Anakin, I need you!"_

_"I don't care!"_

It was almost as if they had spoken those words to each other, right before Anakin had abandoned Obi-Wan. They might as well have. He could have saved him. Obi-Wan needed him. But Anakin didn't care. He only cared about his own life, and Padme's. That was all that truly mattered to him. If he had been killed, what would Padme have done? She would have been alone - so miserably alone. Even if both he and Obi-Wan had survived, she would have been alone in the end. As soon as Obi-Wan found out about their secret marriage, he would end it. He would tell the council, and then Anakin would be expelled from the Jedi Order.

_"... You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!"_

_"I can't leave her!"_

The guilt and regret still plagued him, but he forced it aside, pushing it to the back of his mind. He had more important things to worry about. He coudn't allow his thoughts to linger on Obi-Wan forever. That was over and done with.

Padme still hadn't come home.

As soon as that thought popped into his mind, the front door slid open. Anakin wanted to jump from his seat on the couch and run to Padme, but he remained calm, sitting still until his wife entered the room. She was so beautiful, even though her eyes were red from crying. As soon as she saw him, she looked away and stood there, as still and mesmerizing as a marble statue. Oh, how he loved it when she was upset.

"Padme," he murmured, his voice barely above a whisper. "Where have you been?"

"I was having a word with Senator Organa."

"I see."

Padme bit down softly on her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. She crossed her arms, her gaze abstract as she stared out at the balcony and the air traffic. She was trying to dance around the subject of Obi-Wan. It was obvious enough.

"Come here," said Anakin softly, patting the seat next to him. "I... I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know what I was saying."

"Yes, you did," said Padme, her voice strong despite the situation. "You knew very well what you were saying."

"I said I was sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough! You're acting like a child, Anakin. I want you to tell me the truth. What happened between you and Obi-Wan?"

By this point she had turned to face him. Her expression was as hard as stone, making her look even more like a statue than she had before. Anakin suddenly realized that she had yet to call him "Annie". He didn't even bother to stand up to speak with her.

"Nothing _happened_. He was injured. I was afraid he might slow us down, so I left him."

"There has to be more than that. I'm not a fool."

Anakin looked down at his hands, stained with invisible blood. "Do you want the truth?"

"Of course I want the truth." Padme moved closer to him and sat down hesitantly, placing her own hands over his. "Please... tell me. You can't hide from me, Annie."

He breathed deeply and looked up at her, studying her face carefully before speaking. "Obi-Wan has never approved of us, Padme."

"So that's what this is all about? You were afraid Obi-Wan might find out about us, so you decided to let him die?" Padme jerked her hand back. "Anakin, this isn't you. You loved Obi-Wan. He was like a father to you."

_"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me?"_

_"Don't say that, Master. You're the closest thing I have to a father."_

"I know, I know! I didn't know what I was doing. It seemed like my only option. Chancellor Palpatine made it seem that way."

A soft look touched Padme's face, a change that Anakin welcomed. She finally understood... She reached out again to grasp his hand, sliding her fingers through his, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"No matter what, Annie, I'll always love you. Remember that. I'm going to help you get through this."

Anakin nodded and touched his head to hers, sighing. His lip curled and pouted, and his blue eyes glistened as if he was going to break down, but there were no more tears left to cry.

* * *

Sneak Peek for Chapter Three ("It's Not Over"):

_It's not over,_ he told himself over and over again. _It's not over yet. Anakin and I can still make things right. This wasn't his fault. _If anyone was to blame, it was himself. He should have fought harder. He should have prevented it.


	4. It's Not Over

_Disclaimer:__ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

imagination theater: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, and I agree with your thoughts on Padme. She knows that Anakin's friendship with Obi-Wan is important to him.

anakinpadmekenobi: Anakin is still struggling with his emotions. He still has trouble distinguishing right from wrong, and he's pretty confused right now. Hopefully he can start thinking clearly!

ObiBettina7: *bashes Anakin upside the head* Grrrr. Yes, I agree with you! He's so irritating!

Estora: Oh, he'll get what's coming for him. I can assure you of that. Haha and I do believe "Butterfly Effect" is the perfect word to describe it!

Lady Lurker: Everyone seems to be hating Anakin right now. He deserves it. And I still haven't decided which direction this story will go, but it will most likely be a "friendship" sort of thing. Eh... I'm still not sure. Thanks!

pronker: Thanks for the comment. I'm happy you like it so far.

The Revanchist: Heh. Like I said before, I'm still trying to decide what direction this story will go in. I know the ending, just not the events that will happen in between. I tend to lean more toward a "friendship" sort of story, but you never know.

Thanks for the comments, guys! As always, they're much appreciated. They keep me going! The title of Chapter Two was "Break Me Down" by RED. Anyways, this chapter was difficult to write. It stumped me a few times, but I managed to push past those difficulties and get it finished. Enjoy!

* * *

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**-** Chapter Three -

_It's Not Over_

Somewhere far away, a light flickered.

Obi-Wan had grown accustomed to the darkness. It had been comforting, in an odd sort of way. It had become the only thing he knew. And now, behind closed lids, something brightened.

The darkness diminished.

Even opening his eyelids was a struggle. His whole head ached, probably due to the tremendous weight pressing down on all sides of his face. Keeping his eyes open wasn't any different than closing them. It was still dark - a pitch blackness that seemed to never go away. If it hadn't been for that faint light in the corner of his vision, Obi-Wan would have closed his eyes again and forced himself to fall back asleep. It was better than being awake in this black nightmare. Because of that light, however, he had hope. And with hope came the will to live.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth slowly, moving his jaw back and forth in an attempt to lessen the pain. He winced when his jaw bone cracked, sending a shock down his spine. _Force, that hurt. _At least he could still think clearly. However much it may hurt, Obi-Wan kept his mouth and eyes opened, trying to tilt his head to the side.

That was a mistake.

He grunted when another pang of agony hit him. If opening one's eyes and mouth was painful, one could only imagine the pain of actual movement. He pushed past it, turning to the Force to comfort him and ease his pain. Slipping into a state of semi-meditation, Obi-Wan tried to discern his surroundings. The Force swirled about him, projecting a mental image of the crash site, of the wall that had collapsed on top of him, and of the Coruscanti officials searching the scene. He still had a chance. If he could somehow manage to cry out and attract their attention, he would be found.

Obi-Wan tried to loosen his jaw again. The pain was less severe. It had gradually shifted from a sharp, agonized stab to a dull throb. It would have to do. He tested his vocals, dismayed to find that the volume of his voice was barely above a rasping whisper. _Blast it all! _

Then it hit him.

He would use the Force. It was possible. It had been done before. All he had to do was somehow reach out to the Coruscanti officials nearby and tell them of his location. Obi-Wan had done so plenty of times with Anakin. But, then again, Anakin had been a Force-sensitive. They had also had a strong bond. Was it even possible with a complete stranger? Let alone a stranger who wasn't Force-sensitive? Obi-Wan truly hoped so, for it was his only chance of survival, what with his inability to speak clearly.

Obi-Wan called upon the Force once more. Similar to before, he could feel its presence surrounding him, easing his pain. This time, he pushed past the pleasantries and located the group of Coruscanti officials. He broke through the thin barriers that guarded their minds, forcing his own thoughts into their heads. _"Stop your search and head to hallway,"_ he trailed off searched his own memory for a moment, trying to recall his current location, _"hallway 16-A9."_

Obi-Wan could hear the men's next words as if they were right next to him, but he knew he was merely sensing them with the Force.

"We need to head to hallway 16-A9."

"Yes, we need to stop our search and head there straight away."

Obi-Wan grinned despite the pain in his jaw. He had always enjoyed reveling in the gullibility of weak-minded humans.

The officials arrived sooner than he had expected, much to Obi-Wan's relief. He could hear their voices clearly, the leaders giving out orders and the grunts reluctantly obeying. Above him, the splotch of light that he had seen earlier grew as the Coruscanti officials dug him out of his prison. The debris shifted about him, bumping and grinding against his aching body was extremely painful, but he ignored the pain and focused instead on the fact that he was about to be saved.

Once the last bit of durasteel had been removed, two officials helped him stand, moving up on either side of him to support the Jedi. Obi-Wan gratefully leaned against them. They didn't ask many questions. Apparently finding Jedi beneath loads of rubble was a common occurance.

"Take him back to the temple," one of the leaders, a balding man of about forty years, called out. "I'm sure the Jedi will be glad to see the long lost General Kenobi again."

So, word had already spread of his "death"? Being known as a war hero certainly didn't help things one bit.

Obi-Wan nodded towards the man, an action that hurt more than he would have liked. "I can't thank you enough. I don't know what I would have done had you not come along."

"No problem." The man glanced back at the two officials supporting the Jedi. "Come on. Get moving. We haven't got all day."

The Coruscanti officials led him as far as they would dare; however, they seemed set on not escorting the Jedi into the temple. Obi-Wan couldn't blame them. From a normal citizen's stand-point, the Jedi were strange individuals, preferring to keep more to themselves than sharing their dealings with the world. That could easily come off as weird or alien to anyone who didn't know any better. In actuality, the Jedi were more normal than they received credit for. Even Obi-Wan had his quirks and faults that made him a "normal" person.

The truth was, he didn't want his two escorts to leave him. He didn't know if he could take even a single step on his own, much less walk up the stairs and face the council. Obi-Wan could very easily persuade the men to join him with a quick argument and a few snide, sarcastic remarks, but he chose not to. He didn't want to seem weak and vulnerable. Not in front of them. Not in front of anyone. So he sent them away with a wave of his hand, and they were more than happy to obligue.

_Now what?_

It was a good question. Curse his pride! How was he going to climb the stairs alone? It was almost comical in a sense, for any passerby to see the great "General Kenobi the Negotiator" sitting with his face cupped in his hands at the foot of the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh despite his situation.

It was then, in that quiet solitude, that he remembered Anakin. Anakin, who had left him behind. Anakin, who had left him to die. If it hadn't been for Anakin, he wouldn't even be in this laughable predicament. He would be inside the temple with his fellow Jedi, celebrating the victory over Coruscant. There was still that nagging at the back of his mind, wishing that Anakin had thought him to be dead, but Obi-Wan knew that wasn't true. It didn't matter, though. Soon enough he would discover the truth. As soon as he set foot in that temple, he would march straight up to Anakin and demand an answer. But until then he was stuck on the stairs.

_It's not over,_ he told himself over and over again. _It's not over yet. Anakin and I can still make things right. This wasn't his fault. _If anyone was to blame, it was himself. He should have fought harder. He should have prevented it.

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan turned at the sound of his name, looking over his shoulder to see Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda walking down the stairs, probably making their daily rounds like they always did. How embarrassing, to be found sulking on the stairs.

"Master Windu, Master Yoda," he nodded. He could feel the blood quickly rushing to his cheeks and knew that the two Jedi Masters would pick up on his embarrassment, but there was nothing he could do about it. "I would stand, but it seems my legs aren't in a very cooperative mood."

Mace and Yoda didn't catch on to his dry humor. Either that, or they chose to ignore it.

"We thought you were dead." It was a blunt statement, much expected from the dark-skinned Master Windu.

"I thought so, as well, until a few hours ago."

"Tell us your story, you will soon enough, mmm? Escort you inside, Master Windu and I will," said Yoda, spinning around and tapping his gimmer stick against the marble staircase as he made his ascent. Mace looked back at the retreating Jedi Grand Master before turning to Obi-Wan. He leaned down to help his fellow Jedi stand, and Obi-Wan swung his arm over Mace's shoulder to support himself.

The three Jedi Masters said nothing as they entered the temple. Several Jedi shot them curious glances, but no one decided to pester them. It was obvious that word of Obi-Wan's "death" had reached every ear in the temple. Some of the looks he received gave that away. There was still no sign of Anakin, though. His old padawan was known to frequent the main corridors of the temple. Perhaps he was hiding.

_You're going crazy, Obi-Wan,_ he thought. Anakin would never hide from him. He may throw temper tantrums, but he would never hide.

* * *

An emergency council meeting had been called soon after Obi-Wan's arrival.

Yoda was there, of course, and Mace, and the other council members. No one was absent. Even those off-planet had decided to grace their presences via hologram. Was the issue that important? Obi-Wan hadn't thought so, but perhaps he had been wrong. Couldn't they just let it go? It wasn't a big deal. He could deal with it on his own. But Yoda and the council made the final decision, not him, and Obi-Wan would have to accept the questioning regardless.

The meeting was uneventful. Obi-Wan explained the battle against Count Dooku in detail, elaborating on the fact that he had been defeated and Anakin had taken on the Sith Lord alone. It was a grand accomplishment, especially for one so young. Anakin had surpassed him in many ways, and he was proud of his pupil. Anakin should be considered a hero. Obi-Wan decided not to worry about how Anakin had left him. He brushed that off because it didn't necessarily matter. Not now, at least.

Obi-Wan told them of how he had escaped the General's Quarters and followed Anakin and the Chancellor to the control room, and of how he had been knocked unconscious. He even told them of the way he had manipulated the Coruscanti officials into rescuing him from the wreckage and leading him to the temple.

"Anakin killed Count Dooku. As far as I am concerned, he should be a hero."

Master Windu seemed skeptical, but he didn't push the subject any further. He simply nodded and looked over at Yoda, who always had the final say.

"Hmm... Doubts have you, Master Windu?"

Mace sighed, steepling his fingers and leaning back in his chair. He studied Obi-Wan for a moment, as if searching his face for any trace of a lie, and glanced back at Yoda. "No doubts. Only concerns." The Jedi Master didn't elaborate on his words any further, which irritated Obi-Wan to no end. What did he mean, only concerns?

"Concerns, Master?" said Obi-Wan, eager to hear Mace's take on the situation.

"Anakin left you to die after he killed Count Dooku. Does that make him a hero?"

Master Windu had echoed his own thoughts, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but shiver. Now was the time to finally face the facts. How he dealt with this would affect everything. The question was, how would he answer Mace's question truthfully?

"Anakin panicked. He knew that if he stopped to help me, his life and that of the Chancellor would be in danger. I often tell him that duty comes first. He did the right thing, according to my teachings." Obi-Wan paused and ran a hand through his hair. "Besides, if he had decided to help me, neither of us may be alive. Our mission would have been a failure. You would have been forced to elect a new Supreme Chancellor. The council should thank Anakin for his... newfound usage of common sense."

Mace grinned and nodded, sensing sincerity in Obi-Wan's voice. In actuallity, Obi-Wan _was_ sincere. It may hurt him to think that Anakin had left him behind, but it had been logical on the young man's part. It wasn't his fault. He had thought so at first, and he had even resented Anakin's betrayal, but now all of that had faded to a state of acceptance. Obi-Wan wasn't angry with Anakin. This was just something that the two of them would need to discuss.

Anakin probably thought him to be dead. And even though Obi-Wan couldn't even begin to feel what Anakin felt, he knew that the young man must be troubled. He should contact him as soon as the mission came to a close...

"Agreed, we are. Adjourned, this meeting is," said Yoda, much to Obi-Wan's satisfaction.

Obi-Wan stood from his seat on his own, leaning on the crutch he had been given to aide him. Despite his cuts, bruises, and bandaged leg, Obi-Wan was able to bow clumsily before leaving. The other masters followed closely behind, filing out of the council chambers to leave only Masters Windu and Yoda behind.

Mace leaned forward, placing his chin on his fisted hands as he watched the other masters leave. "I believe Obi-Wan will be fine. Anakin is the one I worry about."

"Trust in Master Kenobi's judgement, we should. Until then, only concerns must we have."

"The last time I spoke with Anakin, he felt... different. Darker. I sense this ordeal has left him far more troubled than Obi-Wan realizes." said Mace, not bothering to shift his gaze to Yoda.

"Troubled, Skywalker may be." Yoda paused, watching as the remaining council members slowly disappeared. "Speak with him I will, if that time comes."

* * *

Sneak Peek for Chapter Four ("Behind Blue Eyes"):

_He choked her, squeezing the life out of her like it was nothing. She deserved it after what she had done - after she had betrayed him. She had never loved him, and he hated her for it. He hated them all._


	5. Behind Blue Eyes

_Disclaimer:__ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

XxRandom NemesisxX: Actually, yes. Palpatine will make a brief appearance soon enough, and he will play an important role in the story later on. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

pronker: Oh, yes, that silly, hard-headed Obi-Wan... Tsk, tsk... And who wouldn't be suspicious of Anakin? He's always getting himself into troube!

ObiBettina7: Yes! He's alive! *dances* Yes, Mace and Yoda are difficult to portray. They don't show many emotions, do they? Eh... I try not to get inside of their minds too much. Ooh and don't you just love those sneak peeks? ;)

anakinpadmekenobi: *rolls eyes* I know. Poor Obi-Wan doesn't know what he's talking about. But he'll discover the truth of it all soon enough. Thanks!

murdrax: Haha thank you! I'm sure you'll enjoy this chappy as well. :D

I love the reviews! They give me the will to keep going, and I really appreciate them! Thank you all very, very much!

Okay, just a few side notes about this chapter. A small bit of this is written in first person, and it is the first time I've ever attempted to write anything serious outside of third person. Please do criticize me if need be! Also, I tried to portray Anakin as having two sides: his good side and his bad side. He's struggling between right and wrong, and obviously he's very confused right now. He's been bottling up his emotions for so long...

For those of you who care, the title of the last chapter was based on the song "It's Not Over" by Daughtry. Here's chapter four! Read and enjoy!

* * *

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**-** Chapter Four -

_Behind Blue Eyes_

Padme was so... beautiful. Anakin couldn't help but stare wordlessly at her as she ran a comb through her long, silken hair. She stood on the balcony, looking out at the neighboring buildings and air traffic as if she didn't see him standing behind her. Padme acknowledged his presence but said nothing, knowing that Anakin would rather stand in silence watching her than speak useless words of love. As he often said, what were words compared to actions?

A warm breeze rustled her night gown, and her dark hair billowed out behind her. She cast a side-long glance at Anakin, probably wondering whether he was going to go inside or continue to watch her. He knew that she had never enjoyed the silence.

"You're so... beautiful," he finally said. His voice was soft and gentle, nothing compared to the bitter tone he had used earlier.

"Are you going to go to bed, Anakin?"

The words stung. Anakin bit his lip to keep from retorting. He always watched her as she combed her hair; she knew that. Padme wanted him to leave. Perhaps she was still mad about earlier... But what was there to be angry about? They had made up. Anakin hadn't lost his temper again.

"I'll be there in a moment," Padme went on when Anakin didn't respond, waving him away with a hand. She turned her face away from him, but not quickly enough to hide her tears.

Anakin leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. "What's wrong, Padme?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"I know something is bothering you. What is it?"

Padme sighed, turning toward him again. She had done a great job of hiding her emotions, for the tears he had seen sparkling in her eyes earlier had vanished. That came along with being a politician, Anakin could only assume.

"I'm worried about you," said Padme. "And about Obi-Wan. This... just doesn't make any sense."

"Only a moment ago you said you would help me, and now you're criticizing me." Anakin's anger flared, but he didn't allow himself to lose his temper completely. "I thought you understood."

"I _don't_ understand. I don't think I ever _will_ understand you, Anakin. You told me you left Obi-Wan to die because of me, but that can't be the only reason. I don't believe you."

"Obi-Wan didn't understand me, either. He didn't understand _us_."

"That's not all. There's something else." Padme put down her comb, forgetting it completely, and took a few hesitant steps closer to Anakin.

_He's jealous! He's holding me back!_

The words rang in his mind, haunting him. He looked away from Padme. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't bear to finally face the truth. Maybe he didn't even know the truth himself... When he did speak, his words were just another carefully woven lie.

"It's just... Obi-Wan has never approved of me. I don't think he even cared for me. He had no emotions. He felt nothing! I didn't want him to take you away from me, Padme. He didn't trust you."

"Obi-Wan was like a father to you. He loved you."

Anakin stood in silence, letting his hands fall loosely to his sides. "Did he? Did he _really_?"

Padme brought up a hand to gnaw nervously on her fingernails and spun around to escape his eyes. She often did that when she didn't want him to see her cry.

"Go to bed, Anakin. I'll be there in a moment."

Anakin sighed, saying nothing more. He usually liked to have the final say, but not this time. Not when it would only anger Padme further. He knew his wife's rage could be far worse than his own when need be. Padme wanted to be alone, and Anakin would honor her request. He couldn't necessarily blame her. She was confused and afraid. So was he.

His own thoughts were so disoriented. Anakin himself couldn't even figure out why he had done what he had. Obi-Wan had been his friend - his best friend. He was so... confused. And that confusion seemed to worsen with every passing moment.

Anakin took off his robes and undershirt and slipped on a pair of pants. Then he took a quick shower and sat in bed, waiting for Padme to join him. She was probably either doing a few last minute chores or staring out at the air traffic like she sometimes did after brushing her hair. He wasn't concerned. If she was truly furious with him, Padme would have him sleep on the couch, not the other way around. Anakin wasn't ashamed to admit that she oftentimes "wore the pants" in their relationship. She was a senator, after all, and his senior by four years. He didn't really mind, anyway, as long as they got along.

When Padme finally did slide into bed, she did so quietly, staring up at the ceiling without a word to her husband. Anakin turned on his side to face her and wrapped his arm around her, snuggling her close. She didn't object.

"I'm sorry, Padme."

She said nothing.

"I'm sorry I acted irrationally, and I'm sorry I took out my anger on you. Can you not forgive me?"

Padme sighed. "Of course I can."

"Then what is it?" he pleaded, bringing his face closer to hers. He couldn't see her in the darkness, but he didn't need to see her to know that she was still upset. "What else is troubling you?"

She was silent. It seemed for a moment that she was going to tell him, but she apparently changed her mind. "It's nothing important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she whispered, and Anakin could feel her irritation lessen in the Force. "I'm more concerned about you... and Obi-Wan. He can't really be dead, can he?"

Anakin kissed her cheek gently, reaching up a hand to touch her face. "I try not to worry about that."

"How can you not?"

In truth, he did worry. There was always the possibility that Obi-Wan was still alive. Anakin had received several calls on his comlink earlier in the evening, but he had ignored all of them. He couldn't help but get the feeling it had been Obi-Wan trying to contact him, however foolish that may sound.

He didn't respond to her question. Instead, he kissed her again and murmured a quiet "goodnight" before letting her go. As he closed his eyes, Anakin could feel Padme reach out and touch his arm, and then she retreated from him, scooting closer to the edge of the bed. She loved him, but she didn't want to be near him. That thought alone kept Anakin from sleep for several more hours, until his eyelids finally closed against his will.

* * *

_Everything around me burned._

_Bad memories blurred together, and I felt myself slowly slipping away, fading into the darkness. _

_When would it stop? When would I wake up? When would this horrendous nightmare end? _

_"Stay with me, Mom!"_

_"I love..."_

_I hardly recognized myself. I slaughtered the Tuskens without a pang of regret, cutting them down like it was nothing. They were animals. They were all animals. The men, the women, _and _the children. They all deserved death. My lightsaber cut down every Tusken in that murderous village. I ended more lives in those few moments than I had in my whole life, and it was so _satisfying_. I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to stop myself. My mother was dead, and it was because of them. Because of those _animals_. I enjoyed killing them._

_Everything faded to black._

_"I killed them. I killed them all... They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals... I hate them!"_

_"You're not all-powerful, Annie."_

_"Well I should be. Someday I will be. I will be the most powerful Jedi ever!"_

_It's all Obi-Wan's fault! He's jealous! He's holding me back! Everything was because of him. Everything. I glared at Padme, screaming words I hadn't known myself capable of. Hate, vengeance, power... I was no longer Anakin. I was no longer her sweet little Annie. I was a _monster_._

_The nightmare worsened. I saw no longer memories laid out before me, but something - else. The future, I supposed. _My_ future. Perhaps this wasn't a dream after all..._

_I moved through the room like death itself, cutting down anyone who got in my way. The Separatists screamed as they died, but I heard nothing. I was a monster. Monsters didn't hear. Monsters didn't care. Monsters didn't _feel_ anything. I slaughtered the Separatists like I had slaughtered the Tuskens. They were animals. I enjoyed killing them. I _enjoyed _it. When I finally caught a glimpse of my face, I wasn't Anakin. My eyes were tinged with red and yellow, not the bright blue that they had once been. My expression was calm despite the many lives I had just taken. I didn't care. _

_I was on Mustafar, and Padme was there, looking as beautiful as ever._

_"... He said you've turned to the dark side... that you killed younglings."_

_"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."_

_"He cares about us."_

_"Us?"_

_In that moment, I hated Obi-Wan. I hated Padme. I hated everything._

_"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! ... I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!"_

_"I don't know you anymore!"_

_They had all turned against me, and I _hated_ them. Why did I hate them so much? Why couldn't I just be Anakin again? This was such a horrible nightmare. No, no, no! I needed to wake up._

_Obi-Wan was behind Padme. She had brought my old master here to kill me! As if he could..._

_"I love you!"_

_"Liar!"_

_"No!"_

"Anakin, wake up!"

_I choked her, squeezing the life out of her like it was nothing. She deserved it after what she had done - after she had betrayed me. She had never loved me, and I hated her for it. I hated them all._

_"Anakin, no!"_

_"Let her go, Anakin!" It was Obi-Wan's voice. "Let her go!"_

_"You turned her against me! ... You will not take her from me! ... Don't make me kill you."_

"Anakin, please... Wake up!"

_I couldn't wake up. It seemed like this horrible nightmare would never end. _

_I was dying. The pain was terrible. It was _agony_. Obi-Wan had done this to me. He had mutilated me, and now I was in unbearable pain - pain that would never end. I raised my head to look at my old friend, a crazed look in my red-tinged eyes that had once shone so brilliantly blue. I was no longer Anakin. I was no longer little Annie. I was a monster. A monster..._

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_"You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!"_

_I caught fire, and it burned. Oh, it burned._

"Wake up! Wake up, Anakin! Please..."

* * *

Anakin's eyes flew open and he sat up with a strangled cry. He was covered in sweat and tears, and Padme was clutching his arm, her brown eyes full of horror and concern. How long had he been dreaming? How long had Padme been trying to wake him? He didn't know. The nightmare had seemed to drag on for ages, never-ending, yet it had probably only lasted a few minutes.

Anakin stared into Padme's eyes for a moment, breathing deeply in an effort to regain his composure. Padme let go of his arm and stroked his hair while she waited for him to speak. Relief washed over him, and he sighed and closed his eyes, relishing in the pleasant presence of Padme. She was always there for him when he needed her. That nightmare hadn't been real. It wouldn't end that way.

When he finally did speak, his voice came out in harsh breaths. "It... It was a nightmare. A horrible nightmare... Just a nightmare." Anakin pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face, weeping quietly.

"I know," Padme whispered beside him, still stroking his sandy curls. "You were screaming... and kicking. I thought you may never wake up."

Anakin didn't say anything as he cried, and Padme didn't force him to answer. She waited until he calmed down before saying anything else.

"What was the nightmare about?"

He raised his head and leaned back against the bed post, looking her in the eyes once more. Anakin knew his cheeks were red and wet with tears, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. "It was... terrible. I can't describe it."

"Was it like the dreams you used to have about your mother?"

Anakin shook his head. The memory of those dreams pained him, but they were nothing compared to what he had just experienced. "No... They were different. I saw her - my mother. And you, and Obi-Wan... and myself. But it wasn't me. At least, it didn't seem like me."

"What do you mean?"

Padme was patient with him, bringing her hand down to caress his cheek. She was the loving wife he had known before the rescue mission, the woman who had always been there for him. She was no longer the reserved, retreating politician he had seen a few hours earlier, and that meant everything to him. It calmed him down. Anakin could finally tell her anything without worry.

"It looked like me, but it didn't act like me." He paused. "I turned to the dark side. I killed you, and Obi-Wan killed me."

"Anakin..."

"It wasn't real... It was just a nightmare. I'm never going to let that happen." Anakin studied Padme's face, tinged with fear, and whispered, "I promise."

Padme nodded furiously and kissed him, asking no more questions. There was nothing more she needed to know; Anakin had made a promise, and he always fulfilled his promises. If there was one thing she had always loved about him, that was it. He was loyal to his vows, no matter what it took to keep them. Hopefully that would never change.

There were no more questions. Padme did worry about Anakin and his dream, but she wouldn't pursue the matter any further. She didn't know what he was thinking, or what he had seen, and she didn't want to know. For now, the only thing to do was stop worrying and hold on to that promise.

"I love you," she breathed, letting her hand fall softly to the sheets below.

Anakin wrapped his arms around her, and they laid down once more. "I love _you_, Padme." He wiped a strand of hair from her face. "I promise."

The two of them fell asleep again in each other's arms. The only thing keeping Anakin from his nightmares was the promise he had made to Padme, and that was enough to force any dark thoughts away.

* * *

Sneak Peek for Chapter Five ("Confession"):

_"Why did you leave me behind on that Federation Cruiser, Anakin?" He spoke those words with as much authority as he could muster, staring long and hard into Anakin's eyes to get his point across._

_"Do you want the truth?"_


	6. Confession

_Disclaimer:__ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

XxRandomNemesisxX: I agree with you on that one. Anakin "thinks" he's putting others before himself, but he's completely wrong. Thanks for reading!

murdrax: Yup. I hope this one is better. I'm trying to improve my writing as I go along. I feel I've been a bit sloppy lately... I hope I can impress in the future!

Estora: Yeah, real life can be quite the drag. And I'm so glad you like Padme so far! I always loved how strong she was in the first two movies. If only she could have been that way in Revenge of the Sith... And yes, Palpatine does have something to do with Anakin's behavior. He's struggling between right and wrong at the moment. We all know how that feels. I really appreciate your comments!

ObiBettina7: Oh yes. The dreaded sneak peeks. lol. Well, this confrontation won't be _that_ bad. Anakin isn't quite ready to let out _all_ of his emotions. Not yet. ;)

pronker: I'm glad you liked the dream sequence. It was my first try at first person, so at least I know it wasn't horrible... Thank you so much!

anakinpadmekenobi: No, you didn't get that wrong at all. I'm sure that's pretty much what Anakin's thinking right now. He believes that "sorry" will fix everything, which you'll see in this chapter. He just doesn't get it. Maybe he'll figure everything out sometime soon. Thankee!

StarWarsFanALLTHEWAY!!!: I really appreciate it! I'm so happy the readers are enjoying this (even the previews). Expressing emotions through the characters is always one of the hardest parts, so thanks for that compliment! :D

Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so happy you're all enjoying this story. Those comments give me the motivation to keep going, like I've often said before. I hope you like this chapter just as much as the last one!

The last chapter title was based on the song "Behind Blue Eyes" by Limp Bizkit (or The Who).

Hmm... This chapter was a bit difficult to right, mostly because it was written from Obi-Wan's perspective. He's a tough character to portray. Everything is not just in black and white for him like it is for Anakin. I'm sure this isn't exactly the confrontation you guys have been expecting. It's not a screaming match... yet. That will come later ;)

For now, everything is pretty mellow. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan are still trying to figure things out. And so am I! lol. Enjoy.

* * *

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**-** Chapter Five -

_Confession_

Anakin still hadn't answered his comlink, and that was both annoying and troublesome.

Obi-Wan had tried to contact Anakin three times already, to no avail. The other Jedi was either too busy, or he was simply ignoring him, and the latter seemed to be the most likely. Anakin oftentimes ignored his comlink. It was nothing knew, yet Obi-Wan still couldn't help but feel frustrated. Anakin wasn't his padawan any longer, but he still had much to learn - much more than his old master was capable of teaching him.

It was early morning, probably an hour or so after dawn, and Obi-Wan sat on the edge of the bed in his quarters, applying a fresh layer of bandages to his leg. The medics had told him that it was a simple buckle fracture, nothing major, so he tried not to worry about it. It didn't hurt to walk if he leaned on his crutch, and it would heal in a couple of weeks. Perhaps sooner if he called upon the Force to help heal him. Other than that, Obi-Wan only had a couple of scrapes and bruises to show off - nothing that he couldn't handle.

After he had finished wrapping the bandages, Obi-Wan slipped on his robes, cloak, and boots, grabbing his crutch near the foot of the bed to help him stand. His morning routine was no different than it had been before. He was glad his injuries didn't affect that. At least he could take care of himself without Anakin's help.

_Perhaps I should try and contact him again._

No matter how much he feared speaking to Anakin, it had to be done. He had to talk to him eventually. Anakin was probably awake by now, preparing for his day much like Obi-Wan had. The younger Jedi couldn't ignore his comlink forever. Now was the perfect opportunity to make his presence known.

Obi-Wan grabbed his comlink from his bedside table and pressed a button, attempting to link with Anakin. "Anakin? Anakin, are you there?" No response. "You can't hide from me forever," he added jokingly, and his cheerful tone surprised even himself.

"Master?" said a voice on the other end of the line, causing Obi-Wan to let out a breath of relief. So, Anakin had finally heard him. "You're...?"

"Alive? Oh, yes, I know," finished Obi-Wan matter-of-factly. "Turns out I escaped the Federation Cruiser with only a few minor injuries. I'm perfectly all right."

"I thought..." A long pause ensued before Anakin continued. "I'll be right there."

Obi-Wan's comlink blinked and went out, and he slipped it in a pouch within his robes.

Anakin had always been difficult to read. He preferred to keep his personal business to himself, and when he did reveal his emotions, it was usually done so in uncontrollable outbursts here and there. It was not uncommon for Obi-Wan to wonder what Anakin was thinking. This was one of those times.

He _didn't_ know what Anakin was thinking, and Obi-Wan wondered if he may ever know. He still didn't know why Anakin had left him behind on Grevious's ship. He didn't know what had been racing through Anakin's mind after the realization of his deed had hit him. He didn't even know if Anakin truly _cared_ about the whole ordeal. But, then again, this could have all been a simple misunderstanding. There may have been a good reason behind Anakin's decision, so Obi-Wan tried not to worry about it. He would know the truth in time, even if he had to forcibly pry it out of the young man.

While Obi-Wan waited for Anakin to arrive, he lost himself in a state of thoughtful meditation.

What would he say to Anakin when he walked through the door? _"Oh, Anakin, I'm so glad you could make it. And by the way, why did you leave me to die on that Federation Cruiser?" _No, no, no, that wasn't it. _"Anakin, I've been thinking lately. Maybe next time you decide to escape Grevious's ship, you should take me with you." _Ha! What would Anakin say to that one?

But none of those would work. Perhaps he would let Anakin do most of the talking. He had quite a bit of explaining to do, and Obi-Wan may only make his confessions more difficult. He imagined what Anakin would say.

_"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to! I just..." _

Obi-Wan shook his head and banished the thoughts when someone knocked on his door. _Anakin._

He stood from his seat on the edge of the bed once more, using the crutch as leverage as he made his way toward the door. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair before waving a hand to open the door with the Force, revealing Anakin.

The young man had his hand raised to knock again, but he lowered it again just as quickly. His dark blond hair was a mess, and his blue eyes, once joyfully bright and full of life, were dull and dark from lack of sleep. His black robes had been hastily wrapped around him, a sign that he had hurried to arrive on time. Anakin had never been one to "hurry". He always took more time than was necessary.

When Obi-Wan gestured for him to come inside, Anakin looked down at his feet and shuffled forward hesitantly. A moment of silence passed between them. Obi-Wan's leg grew tired of standing, so he sat down on his bed again. It was the only comfortable position he could find. Anakin remained standing, shifting his weight uneasily, his dim eyes scanning the room.

He had expected Anakin to take the initiative and have the first word, but he was wrong.

"Anakin..."

"I'm sorry, Master."

Obi-Wan wasn't his master anymore, but Anakin clung to the title as if it meant everything. And even though Obi-Wan had requested he call him by his first name, he didn't object when Anakin did otherwise. Perhaps he took it as a sign that Anakin still respected him enough to call him "Master". Those two words, with that added title of respect, were not what Obi-Wan had expected. He had been ready for an argument, or a shouting match, not an apology. Anakin had always been one to defend himself and his decisions - never to admit that he had been wrong.

Obi-Wan accepted this and nodded, a simple gesture, and Anakin took that as his cue to go on.

"I'm sorry for everything." He paused and raised his face to meet Obi-Wan's gaze. "I thought you were dead."

"Well, as you can see, I'm very much alive."

"I know, and I'm glad for that. You have no idea how relieved I was when you contacted me."

For some reason, Obi-Wan didn't completely believe Anakin. He wanted an explanation. Of course, the apology had been nice, but he needed more than that. He needed confirmation - proof that he had been wrong to blame Anakin for his misfortunes.

"Why did you leave me behind on that Federation Cruiser, Anakin?" He spoke those words with as much authority as he could muster, staring long and hard into Anakin's eyes to get his point across. When it came to forcing the truth out of his pupil, Obi-Wan had never failed. Anakin always fell for it.

Anakin stared right back at him for a few moments, as if trying to come up with a plausible answer. He stole a quick glance at Obi-Wan's injured leg before he finally looked his old master in the eyes once more. "Do you want the truth?" he asked softly, brow creasing in an emotion that Obi-Wan couldn't quite understand.

"Of course I want the truth."

Anakin sighed and crossed his arms, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. "I knew that if I stopped to help you, both my life and the Chancellor's would be in danger. I just... couldn't take that risk. You probably would have done the same in my situation."

"If I had been in your situation, Anakin, I would have tried to save all of our lives. A Jedi lives a selfless existance, always putting others before themselves."

"Not another lecture, Master," Anakin snapped. Then more, quietly, "Please."

"You did manage to kill Count Dooku, yes. And you rescued the Chancellor. But that selfish deed has obviously countered your two... more _heroic_ acts." Obi-Wan remained calm, despite his frustration and increasing irritation.

"I told you I was sorry. You're alive now, aren't you?"

"No thanks to you."

Obi-Wan instantly regretted those words. He hadn't meant to sound so heartless... so bitter. Anakin growled and spun around, pacing back and forth as he spoke.

"You've never understood me, Master. You've never once asked me how _I_ feel or what _I_ think. It has always been about what _you_ would do." Anakin stopped moving, looking away from Obi-Wan. "I'm not like you. Sometimes I wonder if _I_ even understand _myself_."

Obi-Wan stared down at his hands. He didn't know what to say. Anakin was right, of course.

"I had a dream last night," said Anakin suddenly, more quietly.

"A dream? Like the dreams you used to have about your mother?"

"No. Well, yes... in a way." Anakin turned his face toward Obi-Wan, revealing an expression of mixed emotions. Sadness, guilt, fear, pain, confusion... and plenty more that were unrecognizable. "I... I was..." He trailed off and stopped, and for a moment Obi-Wan wondered if Anakin was going to run out of the room without another word. He didn't want to tell Obi-Wan about his dream; that much was obvious. "I was reliving my past."

Obi-Wan searched Anakin's eyes and said nothing, waiting for the young man to go on.

"Do you remember when I went to Tatooine, instead of staying on Naboo with Padme?"

"Yes."

"I kept having dreams about my mother. I was afraid. I didn't want to lose her! I found her, and she died in my arms." Anakin's eyes glistened with tears, but he blinked them away. "The Sand People had taken her as a slave. They were responsible for her death. I was so... angry. I killed everyone. Everyone who stood in my way. I killed them all."

Obi-Wan shuddered, biting his bottom lip to keep from saying anything he would regret. So, this was the other side of Anakin - that dark part of him that had always existed somewhere deep within. The part of him that Obi-Wan had never bothered to tame.

"Anakin..."

"In my dream, I saw myself. But it wasn't really me. I was evil. I took so many lives, and I didn't _care_. The Separatists... and Padme. I killed them. I _hated_ them. And then _you_ killed _me_." Anakin blinked rapidly to rid himself of those bitter tears, but they ran down his cheeks regardless, and he wiped them away furiously. "What if that dream comes true? What if do murder all of those people... and Padme. What if I do suffer in the end? I predicted my mother's death. Why not my own?"

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Anakin back. The _real_ Anakin. Not the twisted murderer that had begun to push it's way through. He didn't want to know what Anakin's dream had been. He didn't want to know how many people Anakin had killed, or how many he was _going_ to kill. He didn't want to think about it. Maybe he didn't _want_ to care. Maybe pretending not to care was what had gotten him so far in life. Obi-Wan had always tried to hide his emotions. Even now, under such dire circumstance, he knew that revealing them to Anakin would only make things worse. He had to be passive. Calm. Authoritive.

"You're right. I don't always understand what you're going through."

"You're not going to say anything else?" Anakin said quietly, the fire leaving his eyes. "You're not angry?"

Obi-Wan's frowned, and he rested his arm on his thigh and leaned forward. "Not angry, no."

"What is it, then?"

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan sighed and looked away. He couldn't stand to stare into those dull blue eyes any longer. He wasn't angry with Anakin. He had long since forgiven his friend. The only thing that remained was worry. Worry and concern. And, perhaps, fear. But he couldn't explain his feelings to Anakin. For some reason, he kept holding them back.

"Tell me," Anakin persisted, venom lacing his words.

The Sand People. The Separatists. Padme. All of those innocents that Anakin had killed, or whose death had been forseen. They had all either been slaughtered or were going to be murdered, and Obi-Wan could do nothing about it. He said _nothing_. No scolding, no argument... This was something that Anakin would have to take care of on his own. Obi-Wan _wanted_ to help him. He wanted to comfort Anakin, but he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough...

Oh, Force, what was he thinking? He wasn't strong enough? Yearning for strength was for the weak-minded. He had to do _something_.

"I forgive you," he finally said. "The hardest part is forgiving _yourself_."

Silence settled down upon the two Jedi for a few minutes. Anakin needed the quiet to think, and Obi-Wan gave it to him. He watched as his former padawan lowered his arms, breathing in and out slowly, his gaze lingering on the lone window above the bed post. He raised his face to study his old master, and for a moment Obi-Wan believed he had won.

He was wrong.

Anakin's eyes suddenly narrowed. He shook his head, turned his back on Obi-Wan, and left the room without another word. Obi-Wan watched him leave. Nothing he could say would stop Anakin. If his friend needed time alone, he would give it to him. Maybe he wasn't quite ready to forgive himself yet.

He didn't know what Anakin was thinking, but he could tell the young man was troubled. Who wouldn't be, after having such a nightmare?

_"...I killed them. And then _you_ killed _me_."_

The dream wasn't real. That could never happen. Why, then, did Obi-Wan keep thinking about it? Why was he so worried? Why did he keep fearing for Anakin's life... and his own? Maybe this was all just one horrid dream, and he would wake up the next morning with the _real_ Anakin knocking at his door.

Obi-Wan sat on the edge of his bed for what seemed like hours, mulling things over in his head. When he finally did leave his room, it was to visit an old friend - someone who could give him more insight on Anakin's thoughts and actions. Someone he trusted enough to help him.

_Padme._

* * *

Sneak Peek for Chapter Six ("Dance With the Devil"):

_"Perhaps you felt betrayed?"_

_Betrayed. Obi-Wan and Padme were going to betray him. Palpatine was right._


	7. Dance With the Devil

_Disclaimer:__ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

XxRandomNemesisxX: I do? That's quite the compliment. Obi-Wan is one of the more difficult characters to portray, and I often feel like xX:I'm not doing him justice. Thanks for the comment! It makes me feel a whole lot better about myself.

ObiBettina7: No one understands Anakin. *rolls eyes* He doesn't even understand himself. That makes me mad. He really needs to get a grip!

murdrax: lol thanks! Yes, they worked a "few" things out.

anakinpadmekenobi: Ah, yes. You're very correct. Anakin won't be happy when he finds out about Obi-Wan and Padme.

StarWarsFanALLTHEWAY!!!: Thank you!

Anakin Kicks Ass!: Haha I'm glad you decided to stick to this story. I hope these next few chapters will be even better.

pronker: Thanks! I don't think Anakin would be ready to turn to Obi-Wan for help. Not yet.

Sorry for the late update, guys! My internet was down for a few days. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**-** Chapter Six -

_Dance With the Devil_

He couldn't believe he had told Obi-Wan everything. Obi-Wan, the man who never understood.

Anakin needed to let out his anger on someone. Obi-Wan had sensed this and forced the truth out of him. His old master had told him to forgive himself, but that was easier said than done. He didn't want to forgive himself. Not after what he had done. He would rather forget the dream and pretend that nothing had ever happened rather than accept the truth.

Obi-Wan hadn't helped him at all. Actually, he had made things worse.

Anakin had expected an argument - a scolding. Instead, he had been lied to. _I forgive you. _Ha! Who could possibly forgive him after what he had done? He had left Obi-Wan to die on that ship, and he had confessed to wiping out an entire village. Anakin hadn't meant to tell Obi-Wan everything. It had simply... slipped out of him.

His thoughts were so muddled up. Anakin loved Obi-Wan. The older man was the closest thing he had to a father. They were best friends - brothers, even. But he doubted Obi-Wan loved him in return. He had always kept his emotions hidden from Anakin. He had never expressed his feelings, never told Anakin that he truly cared. He had never approved of Anakin's decisions, especially those decisions concerning Padme. Attachments were forbidden. _Love_ was forbidden. If that were so, maybe Obi-Wan really _didn't_ love him.

And now, in his state of confusion, Anakin turned to a more reliable friend - Palpatine.

"Come in, my boy."

Anakin snapped out of his reverie and forced a smile when Palpatine opened the door to his office. "Thank you, Chancellor."

He stepped inside, and Palpatine closed the door behind them, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder to guide him through the room.

It had been Palpatine who had convinced Anakin to leave Obi-Wan behind on Grevious's ship. At first, that had troubled Anakin. He had placed his blame on the Chancellor. But now he knew that he had been mistaken. Palpatine had acted out of concern for his life and that of Anakin's. He was acting responsibly, like any Supreme Chancellor should. Anakin still had his doubts, but he was almost certain those doubts were misplaced.

"Is something troubling you, Anakin?" Palpatine asked as they ascended the stairs.

Anakin was quick to respond. "Yes. I thought you may be able to help me."

"I will do my best."

"Obi-Wan is alive."

"Yes, I've heard," said Palpatine, eyes lighting up with what appeared to be joy. "Master Kenobi is quite resourceful, isn't he?"

"He is." He paused, and the Chancellor let his hand fall from the young man's shoulder as Anakin turned to face him. "I had a dream last night, Chancellor, and I would appreciate your input." Normally he would not confide in Palpatine. They were close friends, and Anakin's trust in him was strong, but he had always turned to Obi-Wan or Padme instead. Obi-Wan hadn't been able to help him, and he didn't want to worry Padme any further. This was his "back up plan".

"I would love to help."

Anakin nodded. "I dreamt about the future. My... loved ones... were murdered. In the end, I shared their fate. I saw my own death."

"Ah. Sensing the future is a grand power, indeed. I always knew you were capable of great things, Anakin. But this dream is... troubling."

"I spoke with Obi-Wan about it. He didn't understand."

Palpatine placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder once more, leading him toward the desk in the center of the room. "I can understand why. Master Kenobi doesn't share your rare skill of... perception. He doesn't know what it feels like to be in your position, does he? And he certainly isn't willing to listen to your thoughts and aspiritions."

"Exactly."

"I, unlike most Jedi, am willing to listen."

"Thank you, Chancellor," Anakin repeated. The two moved to stand in front of the viewport behind Palpatine's desk, staring out at the vast expanse of city and air traffic. Beside him, Palpatine watched Anakin with hawk-like eyes, causing the young man to shift uncomfortably.

"What of Senator Amidala?" asked Palpatine after a while. "Does she listen?"

"Padme?"

Anakin had never told the Chancellor of his enfatuation with Padme. If Palpatine were to find out about their marriage, Padme would be forced to resign as a Senator, and Anakin would be expelled from the Jedi Order. How could he possibly know that the two of them were close?

"I know that you care about her, Anakin." Those words were beyond shocking. "You're afraid of losing her, aren't you?"

"How did you know that?" Anakin snarled behind clenched teeth, his hand instinctively straying to the lightsaber at his belt.

"Like you, I am quite perceptive."

Anakin's grip on his lightsaber loosened. His hand fell limply to his side, and he forgot his previous hostilities. The fact that Palpatine knew about Padme didn't bother him nearly as much as he thought it would. It was actually a relief. He hated keeping their love a secret, but Padme had always insisted they hide it.

"Your dream... Was it about Padme?" asked the Chancellor when Anakin didn't respond.

He could either tell Palpatine about the dream, or he could keep it a secret and deal with the issue on his own. He had gone to Obi-Wan for help, and Obi-Wan had only made things worse. Would Palpatine do the same? _No,_ Anakin told himself. _Palpatine understands._

"Yes." He sighed. "I... killed her."

"Why would you kill her?"

"I turned to the dark side. But it was just a dream. I won't let that happen."

Palpatine seemed skeptical. He folded his hands into his robes, peering at Anakin beneath busy, raised eyebrows. "Are you sure that was why you killed her?"

"What do you mean?"

Why else would he murder his wife? The dark side had tainted him beyond recognition. The Anakin in his dream hadn't been _him. _It had been an angry, twisted monster. He had felt its hatred, and it wasn't like him at all. He wasn't a hateful person. How could the real Anakin possibly be angry enough to kill Padme? It didn't seem plausible.

"Perhaps you felt betrayed?" suggested Palpatine.

_"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."_

_"... I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!"_

_"... You turned her against me! _

_"You will not take her from me!"_

_"Don't make me kill you..."_

Betrayed. Obi-Wan and Padme were going to betray him. Palpatine was right.

"Anakin, you should know by now that there is no difference between light and dark. Only a blurred line in between."

He had grown up believing the opposite. The Jedi were peacekeepers and protectors. They were valiant warriors, fighting for good. The dark side was corrupt. It was the very thing the Jedi swore to destroy. How could one be both good and evil? There was a difference, wasn't there?

"I don't believe that," Anakin said, standing firmly by that belief.

Palpatine's eyes darted away from him to stare out at the buildings and air traffic. His arms remained folded within his robes, unmoving. Anakin watched him carefully, as if at any moment he would attack. He had always felt on-edge when in the presence of the Chancellor, though he didn't quite know why.

"A human being drifts between what they call "good" and "evil" many times in their lives. Even the Jedi. To truly reach a balance, one must study all aspects of the Force. The Jedi's view on "the dark side" is both narrow-minded and hypocritical."

"The dark side is corruption."

"From a certain point of view, yes. But if you look deeper, past what the Jedi have taught you, you will see that both sides of the Force are one and the same." Palpatine faced Anakin once more, and the young man flinched beneath that penetrating stare. "Master Kenobi and Senator Amidala are both what you would call "good", yet they plan on betraying you. How could they truly be considered followers of the "light side"?"

"Everyone is flawed."

"Exactly. There is no dark side. You understand, don't you, Anakin? You know I speak the truth."

"From a certain piont of view..."

"If you truly believe that your friends plan on betraying you, do something. Confront them. You mustn't leave things for fate to decide. You must act."

Anakin nodded his head, gaze drifting to the floor as he stood in quite contemplation.

"Think on what I've said, Anakin, please. That is all I ask."

Palpatine's speech made sense, but it still went against what Anakin had been taught as a Jedi padawan. It went against what he had been taught all of his life. But there was still that part of him buried deep within that believed in Palpatine. That part of him knew that Obi-Wan and Padme were going to betray him. The other part denied it.

"Thank you, Chancellor." Anakin took a deep breath and nodded politely in Palpatine's direction, turning to leave. He looked over his shoulder before descending the stairs. "I will think about what you've said."

Palpatine smiled, and Anakin turned his back on the old man completely, exited the room without another word.

Unfortunately, he didn't catch a glimpse of Palpatine's pleased, twisted smirk. His plan had worked. He could feel Anakin slowly drifting in his direction.

* * *

Sneak Peek for Chapter Seven ("I Can't Do This"):

_"Anakin thought you wouldn't approve of us. That was why he made that foolish, spur-of-the-moment decision." _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. I have to tell him. I need him... _ "Obi-Wan... Anakin and I are married." A long pause. "And I'm pregnant."_


	8. I Can't Do This

_Disclaimer:__ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

pronker: I agree. It's very sad... Anakin doesn't realize that Obi-Wan really is trying to help him, and that Palpatine is the one he should mistrust. Thanks for the review!

Not an official member. XD: Thank you! I really appreciate the compliment! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and yes, it was one of the "darker" ones. I liked that last line as well. It lets us know that Anakin is still falling. I believe that his fate is inevitable, so I hope chapter six conveyed that.

Anakin&Padme: I'm glad you thought Palpatine was in character. I've never written him before, and he's actually quite difficult to write. Thanks!

ObiBettina7: Lol! I completely agree! Anakin has no sense! Well, it least it seems as if he has no sense. In reality, he is merely allowing himself to be manipulated by Palpatine... and himself.

XxRandomNemesisxX: Haha, yes. Very. Thank you!

anakinpadmekenobi: Your complimented is appreciated. It always makes me feel a whole lot better about myself when someone tells me the characters are "in character". That's one of the hardest things about writing fanfiction, so I'm glad you think they sound and act like they should. And I agree with you. The "dark side" isn't always the "bad side". Everyone has their flaws, from a certain point of view. ;)

Estora: *high fives* Yesss! Sneak peeks! They're always so wonderfully fun to write. I'm so glad everyone likes my Palpatine! He is very difficult to write - much like Obi-Wan in that aspect. At least I've done something right! And yes, Anakin really needs a serious wake-up call. Hopefully he'll get one sometime soon!

Ooh, yes! Chapter seven! I'm so excited I actually got this chapter posted! My computer crashed Sunday, and I believed everything (included four chapters of this story) to be lost. Fortunately, nothing was lost! And my computer is fixed!

And I almost forgot... Chapter Five's title was based on the song "Confession: What's Inside My Head" by RED, and Chapter Six's title was based on "Dance With the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin.

Enjoy chapter seven.

* * *

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**-** Chapter Seven -

_I Can't Do This_

_"Anakin, wake up!" she screamed, holding him down as he thrashed about. He broke through her grasp and swung at her, but she caught his arm in mid-air and forced it to the bed. _

_"Padme... No... No!" _

_She couldn't see his face. She didn't want to see his face. He wasn't himself. He'd had these nightmares before, but they had never been this bad. She had usually been able to wake him, and he was never this violent._

_"Ah!" he screamed as if he were on fire, writhing in her grasp. "AH!" It was painful to see her husband so vunerable. She fought back tears of her own as his nails dug into her arm, leaving a thin trail of blood._

_"Anakin, please... Wake up!"_

_His violence lessened. He grit his teeth and moaned, eyelids fluttering open. _

_"Wake up! Wake up, Anakin! Please..."_

_His eyes flew open and he sat up with a cry, flinging her back against the bed. She maintained her hold on his arm and looked up at him. He stared at her for a few seconds, probably trying to decide if this was still a part of his dream, and she reached up a hand to stroke his hair lovingly._

_"It... It was a nightmare... A horrible nightmare... Just a nightmare."_

* * *

Padme hoped it had just been a nightmare.

She hadn't slept much last night. Ever since waking up (far later than usual, she might add), she had thought about that horrific nightmare. It bothered her, even though she had told Anakin differently. She had told herself to stay strong and trust in Anakin's promise. That was far more difficult than she had made it seem.

Anakin was undeniably loyal. He would do anything to make sure that dream didn't come true. The fact that he would do _anything_ was what worried her. What if it _wasn't_ like the dream he'd had about his mother? What if the nightmare _wasn't_ going to come true? What then?

Padme snapped out of her thoughts when a knock sounded at her door.

She stood from her seat on the couch and made her way through the room, stopping when she reached the table in the hallway. The mirror lay on the edge of the table, and Padme reached for it and took a good long look at herself. Her appearance wasn't horrible. She hadn't taken the time to fix her hair this morning, but it would have to do. Surely the person at her door wasn't important, or they would have contacted her beforehand.

Padme took one last look at her reflection before walking the last few steps toward the door with the mirror in hand, opening it without peering through the peek hole. The sight she was greeted with shocked her. She let the mirror slide from her palm and break on the floor, scattering shards of glass all over the freshly-cleaned tile.

"Obi-Wan!"

The Jedi smiled and shook his head. "Now, now, there's no need to break anything."

Padme returned his smile and waved him inside, shutting the door behind them. He immediately set about gathering up the shards of glass and throwing them away, refusing any help she had to offer. That was what she had always admired about him. He was a gentleman.

"There's really no need..."

"It was my fault. I might as well clean it up."

"You're hurt." She gestured toward his injured leg, but he ignored her and finished collecting the pieces.

Once Obi-Wan had thrown away the glass, Padme led him to the living room and he sat down, sighing in relief as he leaned his crutch against the couch. Obviously he was in more pain than he had at first led her to believe.

Padme sat down near him and immediately began bombarding him with questions. "Are you alright? Where have you been? Anakin said..."

Obi-Wan waved a hand to silence her. "I'm fine. I ran into a bit of trouble on Grevious's ship, but I'm fine now."

Anakin had told her that Obi-Wan was dead. He had left him to die, and it was all because of her. Padme was both happy and relieved to see him, but she couldn't help but feel a pang of remorse for Anakin. Did he know that Obi-Wan had survived? How was he dealing with this situation? Padme also couldn't stop thinking that Anakin had got what he deserved. She was still beyond furious with him, and Obi-Wan probably was as well.

"Anakin told me you had been killed," Padme blurted.

"I very nearly was." He paused, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "When was the last time you saw Anakin?"

Padme bit her bottom lip and quickly thought up a lie. "This morning. He stopped by to visit with me before heading to the temple."

"And did he seem... distracted? Different, somehow?"

"Why do you ask?" Padme knew what Obi-Wan was getting at, but she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to admit that Anakin had changed during the past few days, and she most certainly didn't want to mention Anakin's dream. Padme didn't know if she could even talk about Anakin without letting her composure slip in front of Obi-Wan.

"He told me about a dream that he had, and I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

This was it. Should she tell Obi-Wan about Anakin's dream, or choose to leave him in the dark? This was actually none of his business, so why was he asking her?

"No, I'm sorry," she said firmly, without hesitation, using her politician's voice.

"Padme... I know there is something you're not telling me."

Curse his Jedi intuition! Anakin had said the very same thing to her on multiple ocassions. Why couldn't Obi-Wan just leave her alone? Why did he have to force the truth out of her? She didn't want to get Anakin into trouble, nor expose their relationship. Obi-Wan had pushed her into a difficult corner, and the situation could very well be impossible to get out of.

"Yes..." she breathed, sighing deeply. "He did tell me about his dream."

"And?" Obi-Wan prodded, raising an eyebrow.

"He seemed... disturbed."

"Disturbed?"

When Padme didn't say anything more, Obi-Wan placed a hand on her knee. "Padme, I need to know. Please, tell me everything Anakin said to you today."

She couldn't lie to him. Padme knew from experience that it was very difficult to lie to a Jedi. They almost always seemed to know what you were thinking. From what she could tell, Obi-Wan was quite good at this. Maybe she should tell him everything. He was Anakin's best friend - his mentor and father figure. Padme trusted him. He would never do anything to hurt her or Anakin. But she didn't want to get Anakin into trouble. This was his business. It wasn't her place to expose Anakin's thoughts and feelings to Obi-Wan.

Padme felt a tear forming in her eye and she brushed it away with a finger. When more tears followed, Padme sniffed and turned her face away from Obi-Wan in shame.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, afraid to say anything more lest she let out a sob.

Obi-Wan patted her knee gently. It was apparent that he didn't know what to do in a situation like this. He had probably never tried to comfort an emotionally tormented woman before.

"I'm worried about Anakin, Padme. He isn't himself. He and I... had a bit of a misunderstanding today."

Padme wiped away her tears and took several deep breaths to calm herself. Obi-Wan waited patiently until she had regained her composure, and she was grateful for that. When she finally did speak, her voice was clear of any sign that she had previously been crying.

"Anakin told me he left you to die because of me."

Did she really just say that? She had jeopardized her relationship with Anakin, but she didn't care. It was a relief. It was a tremendous weight off of her shoulders. What pained her the most was catching a glimpse of Obi-Wan's hurt expression before he managed to hide it.

"What do you mean?"

Padme lowered her face to stare at her hands, entertwined on her lap. "He was wrong, Obi-Wan. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't mean it!" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and anger. "It was Chancellor Palpatine. He convinced Anakin to leave you! I've never trusted him." She began to twist her hands nervously, biting her lip so hard it bled. Defending someone who had clearly been in the wrong was something Padme wouldn't normally do, but she had to protect her husband, even if it meant placing the blame on someone else. And she was willing to blame Palpatine. According to Anakin, he had been partially at fault.

"Calm down," said Obi-Wan gently, putting his hand over hers to stop their anxious twitching.

Padme nodded. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale..._ She had to do this. She couldn't stand it any longer. She had to tell him the truth. She couldn't do this. She couldn't deal with this. She couldn't do it by herself.

_"We could keep it a secret."_

_"... destroy our lives..."_

_"... soft... and smooth..."_

_"... truly... deeply... love you..."_

_"... hold me..."_

_"... No matter what, Annie, I'll always love you... Remember that..."_

She was putting everything at risk. There were no more secrets.

"Anakin thought you wouldn't approve of us. That was why he made that foolish, spur-of-the-moment decision." _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. I have to tell him. I need him... _ "Obi-Wan... Anakin and I are married." A long pause. "And I'm pregnant."

The silence that followed those two painful statements was even worse. Padme didn't know what Obi-Wan was thinking. She couldn't even look at him. Her brown eyes were locked on their hands - hers, still sweaty and nervous, and his, a gentle comfort. Beside her, she could hear his breathing. It was steady despite the uncomfortable situation, and for a moment Padme believed he may not be angry at all.

Obi-Wan had known Anakin for over ten years. They had grown up together, trained together, fought together... Ever since Anakin had been a small boy, he had been taught the principles of the Jedi Order. Never fear. Never give in to anger. _Never form attachments. _Padme knew that Obi-Wan had stressed that third rule. Anakin had broken it. It was a slap in the face to the Jedi Order... and Obi-Wan. He _had_ to be angry. Why, then, did he seem so calm?

"How long?"

Padme jumped when Obi-Wan finally spoke. His voice was shaky and cold, not at all like the carefree, cheerful tone she was accustomed to. She had never seen Obi-Wan angry or upset; this was all foreign to her. And then there was the matter of the question he had asked. How long _what_? How long had they been married? How long had she been pregnant? How long had they been sneaking around behind his back? She didn't know how to answer it.

"Three years." In the end, those were the only words she could come up with.

Padme cast a glance at Obi-Wan out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't looking at her. His blue-green eyes were staring at nothing, and his face was an unreadable mask. The lack of emotion frightened her, but that was probably because she was so used to Anakin and his outbursts. Obi-Wan preferred to keep everything to himself, only revealing bits and pieces of emotions that were too strong to hide.

He realized that his hand was still touching hers and jerked it away, speaking in no more than a harsh whisper. "None of this is Anakin's fault."

"It _is_ Anakin's fault. And mine."

"No. If I hadn't been so hard on him... If I would have paid him more attention, none of this would have happened. I failed him. Somewhere along the way, I failed him."

"That's not true." This time it was Padme's turn to reach out a hand and touch his knee. Obi-Wan needed comforting. Surely he was upset - just as upset as she was. She didn't know what had transpired between he and Anakin, and she doubted Obi-Wan would tell her, but that didn't stop her from trying to help him with his problem. "Anakin made his own decisions, and so did I. We loved each other. If he's willing to risk everything for me, so be it. I can't stop him. I would have liked to, but it's too late for that now."

Obi-Wan nodded and looked her in the eyes. Unlike her own, his eyes were cold and dry. He was unwilling to reveal any hint of sadness besides the faint frown line on his forehead. It seemed as if he was going to say something else, but his face suddenly relaxed and he nodded his head again, his lips parting as he changed the subject.

"Does Anakin know about your... predicament?"

"My pregnancy? No, I haven't told him. He has so much on his mind already. I don't want to make things any harder on him."

"I understand."

No. He _didn't_ understand. He didn't know what it was like to lead a double life, to fear your own husband. Padme loved Anakin, yes, but his recent change in behavior worried her. He was growing more violent with each passing day. Should she tell Obi-Wan that she was afraid, or take care of the situation on her own?

"Please, promise me you won't mention this to Anakin," she whispered, as if her husband was watching them now. "I will tell him myself when the time comes."

Obi-Wan faked a pleasant smile. "Of course."

The Jedi reached for his crutch and forced himself into a standing position, and Padme jumped up behind him and slipped an arm around his waist to aide him. They walked a few feet together before Obi-Wan carefully removed Padme's arm.

"Thank you for helping me, but there really is no need."

"Obi-Wan--"

"I made it to your apartment on my own, didn't I?"

His good-natured tone made Padme smile. So, Obi-Wan wasn't as distraught and bitter as she had thought. That was a good thing. He turned his back on her and limped to the doorway, looking back at her when he was nearly gone.

"Thank you for allowing my visit, Senator." Oh, how formal - and strange, considering the conversation they had just had. "I hope we meet again soon."

Padme mimicked his tone. "You're quite welcome, Master Jedi. Please do visit me again."

Obi-Wan smiled. It was the first genuine smile she had seen from him since his arrival, and it both lightened the mood and made Padme feel a bit better about the situation concerning Anakin and herself. She waved, and the door slid shut, leaving her alone in her apartment once more.

After he had gone, her thoughts lingered on Anakin.

What was he doing at the moment? Was he all right? Were his own thoughts still revolving around that horrible nightmare, or had he pushed past it and forgotten everything? Hopefully it was the latter, though Padme seriously doubted it. No matter much she tried to banish those doubts and fears from her mind, they kept returning - nuisances. If only Obi-Wan could figure out some way to get past that thick skull of his and talk some sense into Anakin's head. But, then again, shouldn't she be doing the same?

_I have to do something... I have to do something..._

_... If Obi-Wan can't save Anakin, I will. He'll listen to me. For once, he'll listen to me..._

* * *

Sneak Peek for Chapter Eight ("Dear Agony"):

_Fear leads to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering..._

_Anakin is slipping away... He's falling... I have to do something..._


	9. Dear Agony

_Disclaimer:__ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

pronker: Ah, yes. Obi-Wan has plenty of secrets of his own. That's one reason why I like him! :D

XxRandomNemesisxX: True. Very true. Thicker than a durasteel wall, definitely.

anakinpadmekenobi: Yup! I would be hurt. Anyone would be hurt if their best friend had been lying to them for three years. Obi-Wan is sensitive, even though he doesn't show it. Poor guy...

Jedi Angel001: Me too. Someone has to get through to Anakin at some point or another. He's just so dang stubborn! Stupid Anakin!

ObiBettina7: I agree. It's definitely the motto, and Obi-Wan needs to take some course of action soon.

Well, thanks for the reviews! You know I appreciate them. The last chapter title was based on the song "I Can't Do This" by Plum. Enjoy this chapter, even if it is short.

* * *

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**-** Chapter Eight -

_Dear Agony_

_"Anakin told me he left you to die because of me."_

Those words repeated themselves over and over again inside his head, an irritating echo that never seemed to fade away. Anakin had betrayed him because of Padme. Padme, who hardly knew him. Padme, who hadn't spent the last thirteen years of her life teaching him, protecting him, raising him. Padme, whom he had fallen in love with - fallen into _lust_ with.

_No!_ his conscience screamed at him. _Quit thinking like that! It isn't Padme's fault._

It was Anakin's. Anakin, who never listened. Anakin, who had betrayed the Jedi Order. Anakin, who had turned away from the Jedi _and_ his master because of Padme.

_"... Anakin and I are married."_

Why hadn't Anakin told him before? Could he not trust his most loyal friend, the man who had always stood by his side? Was Anakin afraid he would tell the Council and allow his expulsion?

Obi-Wan told himself that he would never betray Anakin. Not like Anakin had betrayed him. He wouldn't prove himself to be a hypocrite. No, he would not tell the Council. He never would have to begin with, even if it had been Anakin who had told him about his secret marriage to Padme.

_"... And I'm pregnant."_

And he was the only one who knew. Even Anakin, the father of her child, was oblivious to her pregnancy. Why had Padme decided to tell _him _instead?

_"... I haven't told him. He has so much on his mind already. I don't want to make things any harder on him."_

_Yet you want to make things all the more difficult for _me_? _he couldn't help but think. Anakin had a lot on his shoulders. What with the nightmare he'd had last night, and the confession he had made earlier in the day, the young man was near his breaking point. But did that truly exclude him from knowing of his wife's pregnancy? Obi-Wan was dealing with difficulties of his own, after all. Anakin had only just betrayed him. _You're being selfish! _something told him. _Stop thinking like this!_

_I can't!_ another part of him said. _I'm helpless!_

Padme didn't know what was going on with Anakin. She knew of his dream, yes, but she didn't know about the struggle within him. Obi-Wan could sense it through the Force, twisting inside of him like poison - the dark side. The knowledge hit him.

_Anakin is slipping away... He's falling..._

The question was: how could he save him? Anakin was disturbed. The deaths of his mother and the Sand People were troubling him now more than ever. He'd had a terrible nightmare - one that bothered him more than the young man would like to admit. Beyond that, Obi-Wan didn't know much of what Anakin was thinking, nor why he was allowing himself to slip away from the Light. He didn't understand it. He didn't understand it enough to actually _help_.

_I _need _to understand it. I need to understand _him_!_

There was no other way.

He had never truly tried to understand Anakin before now. He usually brushed off the young man's emotions and outbursts, claiming that they were brought on by stress - the kind of stress that came along with being "The Chosen One". Obi-Wan had never once bothered to think that perhaps there was something more, that Anakin was dealing with issues beyond normal teenage hormones. His anger had seemed to diminish over the course of the past few years, as that overconfident boy had transformed into the man he knew today. That was probably because Anakin had learned to hide his feelings, and they had finally bubbled to the surface within the last couple of days.

What emotions had Obi-Wan ignored before?

_"... I kept having dreams about my mother. I was _afraid_. I didn't want to lose her! I found her, and she died in my arms..."_

Fear.

_"... The Sand People had taken her as a slave. They were responsible for her death. I was so... _angry_. I killed everyone. Everyone who stood in my way. I killed them all..."_

Anger.

_"In my dream, I saw myself. But it wasn't really me. I was evil. I took so many lives, and I didn't care. The Separatists... and Padme. I killed them. I _hated_ them."_

Hate.

_"What if that dream comes true? What if do murder all of those people... and Padme. What if I do _suffer _in the end?"_

Suffering.

Fear leads to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering...

_Anakin is slipping away... He's falling... I have to do something..._

* * *

_"Anakin! Anakin!"_

_"NO!"_

_His blue blade cut effortlessly through the thin bodies of the Tusken Raiders. He stabbed and hacked and slashed in every direction, his eyes dim and tinged with yellow and red as he marched through the camp, bringing death to anyone who stood in his way. Small children ran screaming to their parents, only to be cut down brutally as they reached their mothers' arms. Families lay scattered upon the dust-covered ground, forgotten and trampled upon by their fleeing comrades. A few brave souls charged forward with gaffi sticks raised to meet death. They met their end on the edge of his blue lightsaber._

_"Anakin! Stop! Please... stop!"_

_His face had changed. In his anger, it had twisted into something unrecognizable. He was no longer the young, handsome man that he had been moments before. Now he was death itself, evil and corrupt. His eyes gleemed with anger and hatred. _

_"Anakin..."_

_Next it was the Separatists who fell beneath him. Unlike the Tuskens, they begged for their lives. He stared at them coldly, listening to their pleas as if he were going to obligue them, and swung his saber as soon as they had finished. They cried out and ran madly, clawing at the sealed doors in a lame effort at escape. Several droids fought against him, but they were no match for his crazed frenzy. _

_"No... No... No! Stop! Stop!"_

_Padme thought she could change him. She was wrong. He killed her just as he had the rest of them, cutting off her life with the Force. Her hands flew to her throat, and tears trickled down her beautiful face as she called to him, begging him not to kill her. He released his grip on her and she fell to the floor, still faintly breathing. And then he turned to me._

_"You turned her against me!"_

_"You have done that yourself!"_

_"You will not take her from me!"_

_We fought. He was no longer the boy I had raised. He was Darth Vader. He was fear, anger, hate, and suffering - emotions that had slowly become impossible to control. He was evil, and I had to stop him. I offered him a chance to surrender, but he made a foolish move and refused to give in. I cut him down._

_He lay on the edge of the lava bank, groaning. He wanted to cry, but no tears would come. He lifted his face to me, screaming and spitting in his anger._

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_"You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!"_

_I looked away. I couldn't stand to see anymore. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him burning. Fire soon engulfed him, burning away his skin and clothes. He stared at me without seeing me, eyes red and glazed over. His mouth was open in a terrible scream. He closed his eyes when the pain became too much._

_I stood there for what seemed an eternity. He reached out a hand toward me, but I had already walked away._

* * *

Obi-Wan propped his elbows up on the table and cupped his face in his hands, crying softly. It was the first time he had cried in years.

One moment he had been sitting at his desk, reading, and the next he was lost in a nightmare - Anakin's nightmare.

It was just as Anakin had described it. He'd slain the Tuskens and Padme, and Obi-Wan had defeated him in the end. Was that the future, or just some twisted joke? Was that what was going to happen if Anakin continued down his path? Oh, if only Obi-Wan could rush to him now and make everything right... But he didn't have the will, nor the strength, to confront him now. He had to pull himself together...

_Anakin... What goes through your mind?_

How could the Anakin that he knew do those horrible things? He couldn't imagine it. His old, care-free padawan killing innocent people and _enjoying_ it? It wasn't possible. The dark side was so evil, it could corrupt even the most heroic of people.

The way Anakin had looked at him in those final moments of the nightmare would haunt Obi-Wan forever. Those wet, red eyes, so full of hatred and anguish. The agonized expression when he had been engulfed by flames. The way he had screamed...

_"I HATE YOU!"_

Obi-Wan shut his eyes against the fresh memory. He didn't want to think about it. Anakin didn't hate him. At least, the Anakin he knew didn't hate him. He would never say anything like that. Anakin loved him. He loved Padme, too, yet he had tried to kill her in the end. It wasn't Anakin. It was someone else - a stranger.

_I have to do something_, he thought, over and over again. _I have to do something. I have to do something!_

"Blast!" Obi-Wan slammed his fist down on the table top, and the blow was hard enough to wake his neighbors.

He swallowed his sobs and wiped the tears from his eyes, standing from his seat at his desk and knocking several papers and holos to the ground as he did so. This sudden burst of confidence forced him to run to the door and head down the hallway in the direction of Anakin's quarters. It didn't take him long to get there. His pace was quick despite the injury in his leg. He had completely forgotten his crutch.

Once Obi-Wan reached the room, he knocked loudly on the door, calling out Anakin's name. He didn't care who else heard him, so long as Anakin did.

"Anakin! Anakin, I need to have a word with you!" There was no response. "I apologize for what happened earlier. I know I upset you. Please, it won't take long." The fact that Anakin still hadn't answered the door didn't occur to him. He wasn't thinking clearly. "I know you think I don't understand, that I don't care, but I do. I do care, Anakin."

Obi-Wan suddenly realized that he hadn't visited Anakin's quarters since he had been knighted, since before he and Padme had been married. Anakin probably didn't sleep in his room in the temple anymore. He wasn't even there. Obi-Wan had been speaking to thin air.

He stood there for a long time in silence. After a while, he propped his back against the wall and slid to the floor in the middle of the hallway. One single tirade of open emotions, and no one was there to listen.

* * *

Sneak Peek for Chapter Nine ("Haunted"):

_"He doesn't really care about me, and neither do you. You're both plotting against me. You want me gone. You're jealous! You're all jealous! You hate me! You should hate me. I deserve it... I... I... Oh, when I find him... When I find him, I'm going to kill him!"_


	10. Haunted

_Disclaimer:__ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

XxRandomNemesisxX: True... very true. *smacks Anakin* :D

anakinpadmekenobi: Obi-Wan is a very strong character. He's dealt with a lot of horrible things in his lifetime, and he never gave in. I certainly don't think he's willing to give up now. At least, I hope not!

Kyer: Same here. Anakin is a baby, which was why I didn't really like him in Episodes 2 and 3. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, is a much more interesting character. He doesn't beg for our sympathy - he earns it.

pronker: The dream sequences were difficult to write, due mostly to the fact that I've hardly ever written first person. The emotional was also hard to capture, so I'm glad it turned out well. And I feel very sorry for Obi-Wan right now. Everything bad seems to happen to him :(

ObiBettina7: You are correct! Things will be coming to a head very soon. Obi-Wan and Anakin are both blind to each other's feelings. They really need to open up to each other! You'll see that soon enough. ;D

Yereton: Thanks! I'm glad you think so.

Estora: Obi-Wan is fun to torture. It's probably because he keeps his feelings bottled up inside... Yay for Obi-torture! *high five* Padme made me mad in that chapter, as well. I don't think she was really thinking about Obi-Wan's feelings at all. It was more about her getting rid of that weight on her shoulders than anything else. Not much of a confession, if you ask me. :P And thank you so much! Like I said before, the dreams were difficult to write, so it means a lot.

Again, thank you all for your comments! I appreciate them, as usual, and I always will. It makes my day when I open up my computer and see that you've all reviewed! I hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations.

For those of you who care, the last chapter's title was based on the song "Dear Agony" by Breaking Benjamin.

Important Note: After Chapter Ten (the chapter after this one) is posted, I will be taking a short leave from this story (a hiatus, if you will). I've divided the story up into two parts, so to speak, because I need the time away from the story so that I can focus my attentions on other things. Don't worry. I won't be gone long (three or four weeks, maybe). This will give me time to catch up on my writing and finish most of the story.

And so, without further ado, I give you Chapter Nine!

* * *

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**-** Chapter Nine -

_Haunted_

_"Perhaps you felt betrayed?"_

_"... Do something... Confront them... Act..."_

Those thoughts haunted him. How long would he feel like this? He was helpless.

Padme and Obi-Wan didn't trust him. He had made one simple mistake, and they had both turned against him. They were probably plotting behind his back already. Even the Jedi were going to betray him, according to his dream. Chancellor Palpatine was his only loyal friend. He was the only one who could be trusted.

Anakin was a threat. He was the Chosen One, and they were all jealous. They wanted to exterminate him. That was why Obi-Wan had killed him in his dream. He was dangerous... He was unpredictable... Too powerful. They envied him.

_"Do you really believe that?"_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind. _"You're a Jedi. You're better than this."_

"I can't trust the Jedi anymore... They're flawed - evil. Just as Palpatine said."

_"Are you so easily swayed? Snap out of it! This isn't you!"_

"Everyone I love is going to betray me! I have to do something."

_"This isn't the way. This isn't the _Jedi_ way!"_

Anakin growled and pushed the voice away, waving a hand to slide open the door to Padme's apartment.

She was there, sitting on the couch, waiting for him. Her hands were folded together on her lap, and her gaze shifted to him when he stepped inside. She didn't smile. Instead, her face was calm and composed - beautiful. He grinned and crossed his arms, admiring her from a distance.

"Good evening, Love," he said playfully, staring into those dark brown eyes that he had always adored.

"Anakin."

Her greeting was cold, but Anakin didn't notice. He walked toward her and sat on the couch, scooting closer until their legs were touching. He reached out a hand and grasped hers. She didn't pull away.

"You're beautiful, Padme."

"Anakin, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" His voice was barely above a whisper as he brought his face close to hers, breathing in the pleasant aroma of spring flowers, fresh perfume, and the lake-side scent of Naboo. But there was something else... a smell that didn't belong - something foreign and _male_.

"Obi-Wan has been here."

Love changed to suspicion in an instant. He no longer cared how beautiful Padme looked, nor what she had wanted to tell him. She and Obi-Wan had been plotting behind his back... Betraying him...

"Yes," Padme stated simply. "I am glad he isn't actually dead, like you seemed to think."

Anakin knew what she was getting at. She was trying to say that he had been wrong, that he had been foolish. That angered him. He jumped up from his seat and stood in front of her, pointing a finger accusingly.

"What have you and he been up to?"

"Anakin!" Padme shouted, scolding him as she, too, stood up. She reached for his arm. He jerked away from her grasp.

"You're going to betray me, aren't you? My nightmare is going to come true! Just as Palpatine said..."

"Palpatine?"

"Obi-Wan couldn't help me. He only made things worse. Chancellor Palpatine _understands_ me. He helped me. He made me see the truth."

"Anakin..."

"Where is he?" Anakin turned around, searching the room. "Where is Obi-Wan? When I find him... Oh, when I find him..."

"Anakin, stop!"

That dark part of him that he had been fighting to control broke free. He wasn't himself. He wasn't Anakin. He was the man from his nightmare, the man who had murdered all of those innocent people, and he didn't even realize it. Padme was no longer standing before him. He did not acknowledge her presence; he forgot about her completely. She was screaming at him to calm down, but he couldn't hear her. This new Anakin was oblivious to everything.

"He doesn't really care about me, and neither do you. You're both plotting against me. You want me gone. You're jealous! You're all jealous! You hate me!" His eyes watered and tears began to form, but he didn't care. He didn't wipe them away. "You _should_ hate me. I deserve it... I... I... Oh, when I find him... When I find him, I'm going to kill him!"

_"Anakin!"_

Padme grabbed both of his arms roughly and shook him, trying vainly to stop his psychotic frenzy. He broke through her grasp, striking out at her, and she fell to the ground with a cry.

Anakin snapped out of it. He couldn't remember anything. One moment he had been Anakin, sitting on the couch with his wife. And then he had been a monster. What had he done? What had he said in his anger? Looking down, he saw Padme. She was sitting on the floor with her knees tucked to her chest, slowly scooting away from him. Her brown eyes were wet and wide with fright, her mouth open as if she were about to scream.

"Padme! I'm so sorry..."

"No!" she cried, standing up quickly. She pressed a hand to her forehead where he had struck her and backed up. "Get away from me!"

"Padme..."

"No!"

Anakin moved forward, reaching out a hand to touch her arm, and she pulled back.

"Padme, I didn't mean it! I didn't mean any of it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry..."

Padme shook her head. The anger and sadness in her eyes were evident. She turned her back on him. Anakin could hear her enter their bedroom, and the door slid shut with a loud _slam_ behind her.

"I didn't mean it!" he screamed after her. _"I didn't mean it!"_

* * *

_"Anakin, what's wrong?"_

_"... I killed them all..."_

_"... He's jealous... He's holding me back!"_

_"Come to your senses!"_

_"Someday I will be the most... powerful Jedi ever!"_

_"... He said you've turned to the dark side..."_

_"... The Jedi turned against me... Don't you turn against me!"_

_"... You were my brother, Anakin!"_

_"... I love you!"_

_"Liar!"_

When he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he no longer saw Anakin. The face staring back at him was the face from his nightmare. Dark, grim, twisted by evil... Even his eyes were not the same as they had once been. They were red from crying, dull and dim instead of the bright blue they had previously been. His brow was creased in a frown that wouldn't go away, his hair a mess. He couldn't tell if the water trickling down his face was from his tears or his sweat, but it didn't matter.

He grabbed the brush sitting on the bathroom counter - Padme's brush - and studied it tenderly. He had given it to her as an anniversary gift two years ago. She loved it. She was so beautiful when she stood on the balcony, running that brush through her dark curls...

_"You're so... beautiful..."_

With a snarl, he raised his hand and hurled it at his reflection. Glass shattered, falling everywhere, and the brush snapped in half, but he didn't care.

He stepped inside the shower and turned on the water. His clothes were quickly soaked, sticking to his body, and he slid down to a sitting position. The water trickled down his face, hiding his tears. Maybe if he sat there long enough, locked away in the shower, his evil deeds would be washed away...

_"... They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals... I hate them!"_

_"... she died in my arms... I killed everyone... I killed them all..."_

_"Padme..."_

_".... No!"_

_"I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!"_

_"... Perhaps you felt betrayed?"_

_"It's all Obi-Wan's fault. He's jealous! He's holding me back!"_

_"... Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me..."_

_"... Oh, when I find him... When I find him, I'm going to kill him!"_

_"... You were my brother, Anakin! ... I loved you!"_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

The water continued to pour down, but it did him no good. It could never cleanse him. He was falling... falling... Over the roar of the shower, he could hear Padme. She was just outside the door.

"Anakin, please come out. We can talk about this. I know you didn't mean it. I know you didn't--"

"Go away, Padme," he snapped, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the tiled wall behind him. "Leave me alone."

"Anakin--"

"Just... go away."

He didn't hear her anymore. She had done as he'd asked. She'd left him. Standing up, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel, drying himself. He changed into a fresh robe and left the room, leaving the shattered glass of the mirror behind him. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to Padme before he left the house.

He had one concern.

Find Obi-Wan.

The voice in the back of his mind pleaded with him. _"You're better than this... This isn't the Jedi way!"_

He ignored it.

_"It's not too late. Turn back! Turn back now!"_

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of that annoying voice. "I can't... It's too late. Padme already hates me, and it's all Obi-Wan's fault."

_"No. Obi-Wan can help you!"_

Anakin shook his head again, and this time the voice did go away.

* * *

He found Obi-Wan sleeping in the middle of the hallway, his back leaned against the door to Anakin's old quarters. It was an odd sight. Anakin had never seen his master so... vulnerable. His face was smooth and peaceful, his muscles relaxed as he snored softly, lost in another world. All of his troubles were gone, replaced only by a sense of peace. Anakin wished he could join his master in the comfortable doze, but he couldn't. Not under such hostile circumstances.

"Master," he said loudly, nudging the sleeping Jedi with the toe of his boot.

Obi-Wan stirred and groaned, his eyelids fluttering open groggily. He yawned and raised his hands above his head in an effort to loosen the stiffness in his muscles. When he opened his eyes completely and saw who it was who had awoken him, Obi-Wan scowled.

"Oh, it's you."

"What are you doing here?"

Anakin didn't try to keep the anger from creeping into his voice. It didn't matter. There was no stopping this argument.

Obi-Wan studied him, stroking his auburn-colored beard like he usually did when thinking. Anakin couldn't tell what was on his old master's mind, but he knew that it was nothing good. Their last meeting hadn't gone so well, and Anakin's appearance would surely let Obi-Wan know that he still wasn't himself.

"I came to visit you last night, but it seems that you had... other plans."

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest, saying nothing. He pushed past Obi-Wan and slid open the door to his room, stepping inside, and Obi-Wan pushed himself to his feet to follow him. The door closed behind the two with a _snick_. Anakin spun around on his heels to face Obi-Wan.

"I know why you came to visit me, Master, and I know you don't trust me. I know I've made mistakes... Too many to count. And I know I keep saying I'm sorry... But sorry is never enough, is it?" A short pause. "Just tell me, why would you want to betray me? Why would you want to hurt me? I've done nothing unforgivable, have I?"

"What are you talking about, Anakin? I would never betray you. What would make you think that?"

Obi-Wan's blue-green eyes bore into him, searching his soul, seeing everything. Anakin hated the way his old master looked at him.

"I know the truth now, Obi-Wan. You can't hide it from me any longer. I know you're jealous of me. You want to get rid of me. I'm a threat. You're afraid of my power. You're afraid I'll finally see the Jedi for what they really are. You don't--"

"That isn't true."

"Yes, it is! It's _so_ true. All this time you've never really cared about me. You were using me! And now you're afraid of me. You fear my power!"

"You _know_ that isn't true. I do care about you, Anakin."

"No! You never did! You can't lie to me now."

Anakin was sweating now, panting. It felt good to let out his anger; it had been buried deep within him for so long. Obi-Wan stared at him with wide eyes, much like Padme had done earlier, backing up a step. They all feared him. The dark side swirled around him, fighting off the light. He was two mixed emotions, two different people, each of them battling for dominance.

"Anakin..."

"I had a talk with Chancellor Palpatine, and _he_ helped me. _He_ did, not you. And now I know what my dream means." He trailed off, his gaze abstract. "I was so angry... angry because _you_ betrayed me. It was your fault, not mine."

"I would _never_ betray you! I've always stood by your side, Anakin. You know that."

"Liar!"

"Anakin, come to your senses!"

There is was again. That damned line, spoken with such authority. He'd heard it before. It always had the same affect on him. It always made him stop and think about his actions. _Come to your senses._ Anakin took several deep breaths. _In. Out. In. Out._

He collapsed on the bed, sitting with his head cradled in his hands, crying. Obi-Wan sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. The darkness within him calmed, and the light took over for a short time. A heavy weight was lifted. He could finally think clearly.

"I'm so... confused," he said between sobs.

Beside him, he could hear Obi-Wan's heartbeat - quick and loud, playing in his own head. After all that had happened, his old master had still managed to calm him down.

"I know... I know," Obi-Wan whispered, giving Anakin's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I forgive you. You have to forgive yourself."

Anakin hadn't been able to forgive himself the first time. He had believed himself unforgivable. Perhaps that was what had forced him over the edge. That and Palpatine's twisted words. Why had he listened to him? What was wrong with him? He was two people, two separate beings living in the same body. Why couldn't he control himself?

"I can't..."

"I know you can. It may seem hard, but you're strong, Anakin. Strong and wise. If anyone can fight this, you can."

Anakin raised his tear-stained face, his eyes meeting Obi-Wan's. They sat like that for a long while, simply staring. If only Anakin knew what his friend was thinking... He could tell that his old master's apology and advice were sincere, but that voice in the back of his mind was telling him otherwise.

_"He's lying!" _

_"No. He cares about me. He wants to help me."_

_"Don't trust him. He's going to betray you, remember?"_

_"Go away!"_

The voice did just that, fading into that lonely, abandoned crevice in the back of his mind. The darkness was gone. He had fought past it. _This is the first step_, he told himself. _The first of many. _Could he do this on his own?

He laid his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder, allowing himself to cry freely into the soft cloth of his friend's robe. Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around Anakin hesitantly.

"I'm here to help you."

Anakin nodded. He knew.

* * *

Sneak Peek for Chapter Ten ("Give Me a Sign"):

_Obi-Wan's eyes flew open at the sound of that familiar voice. Was he hearing things? Was his mind playing tricks on him? How in the blazes was this even possible? He turned around slowly, hesitantly, fearing the worst - the proof that he was officially going crazy. Instead, he was greeted by a very familiar face._

_"Qui-Gon!"_


End file.
